The Ways I Know He Cares
by SAVE THE NARGLES
Summary: Piper just got back fron Greece, but her dad wants to find out why she was there. She decides to head back to camp, which her father says she can never go there with Leo. What will happen? Rated K but might have T parts. LIPER! Hope you like it. ALERT TO JASPER FANS: I DO NOT HATE JASPER!
1. Chapter 1

**SO... This is my first fanfic... It's a Liper story, eventully it will be so, not right now but it will. I have also co-written Operation Wizard with thisiscorinth, so I have some experiance. So, read, review or PM. Check out my poll and my profile and one more thing...hmm...I think...no...Oh Wait!**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. I have added parts that are probably not going to be in HoO. But I do not own anything except for the plot! If only I did...**

* * *

It all started with the international news. Why did there have to be such a horrid invention? It got me into such a mess that I try to cover up, but it's too late.

Chapter 1

Tristan McLean was watching the news on one normal Saturday morning, he had a busy day today and he was worried about Piper, who has not talked to in two weeks. Whenever he tried to contact the camp director, Mr. Brunner, he would not answer. He also suspected that Mellie and Gleeson knew something, by the whispered conversations they had and worried looks that they shot towards him. But he did not now that he would get the shock of his life that morning...

He sat down on the leather couch with a bowl of cereal and a script for a movie Lionsgate wanted for him to be in. He put the script down and started eating his cereal. He turned on the TV and turned to Channel 5. Mellie walked over and sat on a chair that was in seeing view of the TV, as she was working on the I-Pad to finalize his schedule for the day. He was lucky to get a great secretary like her, a better replacement than Jane. But then Mellie looked up from her work to watch the news and Tristan watched the TV to see what Mellie was watching.

The news guy started talking, not about terrorists or the presidential election, but of a volcanic activity and a prison break in Rome, that happened on the same day.

"_Yesterday, around 3:30 PM, tourists in Rome reported seeing smoke coming from Mt. Vesuvius, a dormant volcano near Rome, well until yesterday. Scientists are puzzled about why there was smoke, because the mouth of the volcano was closed for the past two thousands of years. The volcano is still spewing smoke and the area around the volcano is being evacuated of people. If the volcano erupts, it would be fatal to many people in the area and affect climates worldwide and it could devastate farms and cities in Italy and in the Mediterranean Area. It is estimated that it could erupt in a matter of days, leaving the citizens of Rome fleeing."_

"_On the same day, a few hours before volcanic activity were reported on Mt. Vesuvius,"_ The news man continued. _"Seven American teenage tourists, the oldest around 17, the youngest around 13, were caught fighting fifteen police officers in an alley. All of the officers were hurt in some way, as he kids were armed. The four guys and three girls were arrested for fighting the officers, and they did not have any real identification. But within 45 minutes of being held in jail, they escaped, leaving shock to the police of Rome. They were seen on Mt. Vesuvius around the time it started smoking, but they have not been seen since. Here it the video of the teenagers escaping the Roman police station." _

The screen turned into a video that looked like it was from a security camera. There were seven teenagers sitting in a room on chairs. There was two officers were sitting behind the desk with seven backpacks and weapons like knives, bow and arrows, swords and a tool belt, with a large hammer attached to it. Tristan thought that those were odd weapons to have; he was expecting switchblades and guns. But they still seem just as destructive.

The teenagers looked really bored; they not seemed stressed at all about being in police custody. The only person moving was a guy that reminded Tristan of a Mexican elf, who was fiddling with some pieces of metal. He kept adding pieces to it and subtracting pieces. Then he smiled, pleased. Then he wolf-whistled. The officers looked up and the guy threw the machine.

When it hit he desk, it exploded, into little balls that started bouncing around the room. This distracted the officers. All seven of the kids stood up and grabbed their weapons. Three of them grabbed swords, a black-haired guy, a blond-haired guy and a petite Creole girl. A buff Chinese guy with chubby cheeks grabbed the bow and arrows. Mexican elf got the tool belt, and the other two girls got the knifes. One of the girls had blond hair in a ponytail; the other had choppy hair and braids...

Then Tristan had a feeling he knew her. Mellie gasped. Gleeson, who was walking by, spewed out the coffee he was drinking. And when she turned toward the camera, he knew who it is.

It was Piper.

Why was Piper in Rome? By the looks of it, she was on the run, she was dirty, but seemed determained, and dangerous, more dangerous than any teenage girl should be. But her kaleidoscope eyes were a mixture of black, red, pink and grey. He knew that he black meant tha she was scared, the gray when she is sad, but he did not know what the red and the pink meant...

He brought his attention back to the TV. Now all three of them were watching. Piper and the blond girl walked up to the officers and punched them in the face, two good HBO worthy hooks. Their heads bonked together and they fell to the ground. They high-fived each other, hen joined the other. Mexican elf was doing something to the security system. He threw a rope on the desk. Creole and Chinese started to tie up the officers. The other four were looking on the computer. Then they started talking.

"Is'nt it a little odd to be on the web now?" Mexican elf asked, as he was pulling a green wire out of his belt.

"We are on the computer to erase anything that they might of put on the files." The black-haired guy answered.

"Look up the quickest way to the mountain, then we can save Nic- Death Breath." Creole girl added.

"Good idea." The blond haired girl complmented.

"I saw a rental car dealership nearby. We can grab a car and drive up there." Piper added.

"Use your mad stealing skills to get the car. But either you or Kelp-Head will have to drive." The blond guy exclaimed.

Creole and Chinese finished tieing up the officers and joined them at looking at the computer.

"You know, there is a security camera up there." Chinese mentioned.

Mexican elf grinned like a cheesy cat. "Don't worry, Shape Shifter, It will shut down in 4 minutes."

"Let's get going, we don't have much time." Blond Girl said nervously. "We don't know what things are in this city that would be happy to bring us to Dirt Woman. Or kill us. It is bad luck that the police are after us too."

"Wait, I have an idea." Piper ran to the wall, she grabbed a red Sharpie from the desk. She started writing on the wall. When she was done, she wrote something on the bottom of the the message. All seven teenagers then ran out of the door. Tristan looked at the message on the wall. He read it 2,3,4 times. He did not understand a word of it. It said,

Μην. Μην προσπαθείτε να μας πάρει. Θα είναι για το καλό σου. Τα πράγματα είναι έτοιμος να πάρει πολύ χειρότερα.

-Οι Επτά

The teenagers ran outside, and the vidio stopped, the shock of the report still hanging in the room.

* * *

**Review please. PM me too. And I hope you liked the first chapter of my first story.**

**- SAVE THE NARGLES**


	2. Chapter 2

**How did you like my first chappie? I am sorry for the mistakes. I cannot use the spell check on my computer on Fanfiction. But mabye I can get a beta to help me correct grammar. And my family computer has spell check on it. Any how, second chapter, Here! Thank you or my first reviewers for my first story. And please review, or Piper will charm speak you to do it.**

**- SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

The news reporter was talking about President Obama's surprise trip to Afghanistan (**Happened 5/1)**, but no one was listening at the home of Tristan McLean. They were still in shock of the previous subject. But Tristan knew that the day must go on. But he needed that moment of silence to get the basic idea of what happened.

Piper is not at her school. She is in Rome. That is why he cannot contact the director. She had run off with other juvinle delinquints like her. But what did the message mean? Why did she have a knife? Has she killed people? He finally got enough thoughts to complete the idea and to figure out what to do.

"Call the camp director. Ask him how and when Piper left. Ask who her companions are, and how to get her back." Tristan ordered Mellie.

"Sure thing. Then we could get to you to the meeting with Gavin Hood." Mellie answered cheerfully. **(I think that he could be a character, not sure which,**** i****n the Ender's Game movie. I am reading the book right now. The movie comes out around November 2013.****)**

"Thank you. And Gleeson, can you get the car ready?" Tristan asked Gleeson more calmly.

"Yes." Gleeson stated, and left in a hurry, along with Mellie. Tristan, alone in the room, felt more alone than ever. He had no lover, whom he loved back, and his only daughter is now in Rome, thousands of miles away. He knew that Mellie and Gleeson cared for him. They understood what it was like to be separated, like a precious picture among magazine clippings. They were different. Piper was different. He was different. He wanted to be a regular person, like that Cherokee boy who lived in Oklahoma, not the movie star who was _The King of Sparta_. Or he wanted to have more people like him. Piper, Mellie and Gleeson were different, but they knew something. They seemed wiser than their years. He just knew what he knew.

He realized he needed to go to the bathroom. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. He heard Mellie's voice. She must of contacted the camp director. He continued walking. He went past the office, standing for a moment.

"-that Piper might never get out of Rome. A lot of her power is there, and if she dies, how will I explain it?" Mellie asked worriedly.

Tristan stopped. He did not need to go to the bathroom anymore. He needed to hear that call. He pressed his ear to the door. He knew that Gleeson will be coming back soon, and that Mellie will end her phone call soon. But they knew something. They knew.

"I know that there a great chance that she won't come back alive. Both camps themselves are on the brink of destruction. The children are their only hope." An older man said grimly, Tristan recognized him as Mr. Brunner.

"I know. Piper is one of the seven of the prophecy. The only prophecy that both groups have. One from the Oracle of Delphi and the same one from the Sibylline Books. She is someone who will be a great hero, even when few who are of her same parentage are like her." Mellie answered.

"I know, she already is. But the fate of the world as we know it is being carried by her and the others. It will only be a matter of time before they succeed or fail. If they fail, you, I, Gleeson and the race of humanity, including Mr. McLean, all of us,what is called myth, are fated to die within a matter of hours." **(Gee, Chiron. Just cheery. Mope much?)**

"Any way, what am I going to say to Tristan? It's not like I can tell him the truth. The truth almost killed him. It is why he can't remember the week of the winter solstice. He is lucky to have us, or he would be lost."

"Just tell him that Piper left a week ago and besides what happened in Rome, we have only had contact with her in San Fransico. It is the truth. We are just covering up the danger. If he does not belive it, you can use the Mist."

"Thank you, Chiron. Have a nice day." Mellie said and he heard a swishing noise. Tristan backed away from the door and went into the bathroom. He heard Mellie walk out of the office and into the sitting room. He cracked the door open. Mellie had a look of distress on, Tristan did know why. She was worried about Piper, but from what he heard there was a great chance that Piper was going to die soon. By the tone of their voices, she might be dead. Or starving. Or in police custody outside of Rome. He took a deep breathe. He flushed the toliet, and he walked out of the bathroom.

Mellie was working on her iPad, typing somehing down. She looked up from her work, conserned. He heard her ask though the fog of his thoughts,

"Are you ok? I can cancel all of your plans today. It is a lot to take in."

What did she say? Oh, yeah, to cancel his plans. It seeemed like a good idea.

"Yes, that would be nice." He answered.

"Okey-dokey." Mellie exclaimed. "If you want to know, I got contact with the director. I got more information on Piper, but you probably want to hear it later."

Tristan nodded and walked upstairs into the top floor. He walked past Mellie's and Gleeson's rooms, and the guest rooms. He passed Piper's room, the door was open, the cool wind coming out of the window. He was planning on going to his bedroom, but the room was beckoning to him. He stepped ino the room, his curiosity getting to the best of him.

The room had purple walls and a bay window, with a vanity, closet, bookself and a bed. He remembered one time she climbed out that window nad onto the roof, and he was scared to death hat she might fall. She turned out fine, but he never liked when she went out there. He focused on the room's items.

The bed's black covers were folded neatly, from her last visit a month ago. Bad habits she gained from her cabin mates, she had said. Just last month. It seemed like last month was ten years ago. He continued looking around. The bookshelf had books filling it to the brim. The closet was nearly empty, for most of the few clothes she had were at her boarding school.

The lamp that was off was on the vanity, which had most of her stuff on it. There was a couple more books, a stack of movies, some papers, pens and... a silver key. Tristan never noticed it before. Well, he has not been in her room much. He held the silver key, and he saw a box that had the same keyhole in the closet. He pulled the box out and placed the key in. It fitted.

Tristan pulled the box open. There were some more books that had covers made with metal and leather, a miniture dragon that had a windup key in it, a photo book and a letter written in a foreign language. He was too tired to look at everything so he took the box to his room and put it under his bed. He fell onto the bed and before he drifted off, he saw a pair of caring kaleidoscope eyes staring at him.

* * *

**Done! Now I will write the third one. So, read, review, add to favs list, pm me for suggestions. Flames are accepted for making the story better, but all flames belong to Leo, and he will protect me. See ya later, peeps!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the unknown peeps who do read but don't review. I want to espsally want to thank the people who have reviewed more than once. Now...remember to read my story co-written with thisiscorinth, Operation Wizard. Hp and Pj crossover. Also, an reenactment of joy. **

**Am looking on a random profile... ****OH MY FREAKING GODS! I GOT MY HANDS ON THE REAL FIRST CHAPTER OF MARK OF ATHENA!**

**Other peeps who just read my freak out: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Thank PeaceLoveAndCheese. I found it on their profile. Here is the WONDERFUL link. Just take the spaces out when you go there.**

**http:/ cedarleaf-7. livejournal. com/795. html**

**Ok. And now... Chapter 3! Sorry for the stalling.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

The day Tristan found the box was three days ago. He had forgotton of the box until he stubbed his toe on it when he was looking for his other shoe, which happened to be behind it. He then remembered what it was and why it was there. Tristan looked at his watch.. He had time to spare to look at it. He pulled the key out and opened the box. He faced the same items that were there three days ago. He saw the books, the photo book, the wind up dragon, and the letter. He also saw a leather pouch that looked full. He was not sure what to look at first. He probably should not look at it at all. But he decided to look at the books first, since he thought that her books were on the book shelf.

The books were very interesing, Each book was made of leather, but the spine and the inch of the cover closest to the spine were protected with some bronze metal. the corners were also tipped with bronze. There was nameplate on the back. The plate said,

Piper McLean

Πιπερ ΜκΛεαν

Below the name was a simple dove. He realized that the same language that her name was written in was also the same language that she wrote the note on the wall. He flipped open the book. The title page was written in the same language. But underneath it in tiny letters it said, _Iliad_. It was the same with the other books, _Odyssey_, _Aeneid_, _Punica, __Metamorphoses_, _Pharsalia _and _Theogony_. Inside the pages, it was written in the same language but parts of it were highlighted, and notes in Piper's handwriting were in the margins.

He looked at the dragon next. It was made out of the same metal as the books were. It was about 5 inches long. The details on it were crafted with great delicacy, the ruby eyes the size of a pinhead and teeth that could be part of a toothpick, but were razor sharp. The dragon had plates that covered some metal mesh that covered some wiring. It seemed that it could run on electricity, but there was the wind-up key. There was a stand that was with it, with a metal plate that said,

To Beauty Queen, from Repair Boy

Scale: 1 inch = 10 feet

In honor of the real Festus 'Happy' the dragon.

Tristan figured that Beauty Queen was Piper, she had told him that her best friend called her that. But who was Repair Boy? Well the only one of her friends with her in Rome who seems familiar with tools was Mexican Elf. So he must be Repair Boy. Then must be a genius with technogy and buildings. And a criminal mastermind, like all of her friends.

He decided to try to get the dragon operating. He tried to get the key twisted open, but it would not budge. He tried twisting it the other way. Still, it would not budge. In the end, it would not move. Then it fell off. The hole where the key was instantly closed and the eyes lit up. It snorted a bit of fire, then started to fly around the room, He chased around the dragon and managed to catch it and put the key back in, but not without getting a bite and a bunch of burns. He put the dragon back on the stand and picked up the pouch.

Tristan saw that the leather pouch had a draw string and he pulled it open. He poured the contents on the bed. They were large gold coins. One side had pictures of men and women in Greek togas, the other a picture of the Empire State Building in Manhattan. They seemed to be very valuable, being gold and all, Tristan thought. He placed the coins back, eager to look at the box more.

He picked up the photo book next. It was small, with only enough room to fit a photo in the slot. When he quickly flipped though it, he saw that all of the slots were filled. He decided to go back to the first one. He saw that the first few were with Piper, himself and his father, before he died of lung cancer and he was not a movie star. Then there were her school pictures, when she started cutting her own hair and picking her own clothes. She looked pretty even when she was seven, he thought as he saw the picture. But in the pictures, her eyes seemed to get darker as the years passed, showing sadness that she never showed to Tristan.

He was getting kind of depressed by her school pictures but they ended with a picture of Piper and the guy called Repair Boy. She was smiling and the other guy had his arm around her sholders. She did too. Tristan flipped the page. On the back it said, 'Piper and Leo at Wilderness School in Nevada.'

The next two pictures had Piper and Leo, and the blond guy, who's name was Jason, it said on the back of the photo. The pictures after that had the blond girl and Piper. One was that they were in a canoe, the next they were fighting. Not with words, but with armor and knifes. There were pictures like that with her friends, all with names and orange t-shirts and sometimes armor. There was her and a bunch of other people, including Leo, Jason and Annabeth, the blond girl, with tools and lots of grease on their clothes.

The next picture was of a huge ship. It was a Greek warship. It was plated in bronze and had a cool mast head. The masthead was put on and it had a dragon's head on it. But as Tristan looked closer, the dragon had ruby eyes and sharp teeth... The dragon's head was the same as the mechanical dragon's head. that must of been the real dragon.

He flipped to the last page. The picture had him and Piper in it. But it was at the hospital, and a tired Tristan McLean and his girlfriend were holding a newborn Piper in the hospital room. They were both grinning like crazy. Piper was looking around curiously, with big bluish eyes and was holding on to her mother's finger, as if she knew she was going to leave in the future. He remembered that his girlfriend used to whisper words into her ears and she would smile and giggle, even at a few days old. He started crying. What he did not understand was how she got a picture of her mother when he had none.

He closed the book and put it back in the box and pulled out the letter. It had his name on it. He flipped it over. Then in pen it said.

_You will know when to open this letter, when you are lost and want to know my fate._

He did feel lost an he wanted to know what happened to Piper. It was from Piper, he knew that, and he wanted some answers. He opened the letter.

_Dear, Dad_

_ If you are reading this, I am most likely dead. If not, I will be dead soon. I might live, but it is a 1/ 1,000 chance I will. Not very good odds. Anyway, I am __writing this because I am different. I am part of a prophecy that will determine the end of the world. If I die, all of humanity will die. But I ran so I could help people. _

_ You probably saw the books, photos and the dragon. Please don't look at my stuff. It is rude. But you would of needed to look at it to help make this letter more sense. I wrote this during my last visit. I visited you during that time because I knew I would be leaving two weeks later. I had to do it. It was my destiny to save the people like me. _

_ I think that you will figure out who I really am. I have skills that make me dangerous, and I use them to help keep my friends from dieing. I have told you what I mean, but by then you were on the brink of insanity. I had to erase your memory of what happened. It is why you cannot remember that week last winter. _

_One more thing. The camp that I go to, its not their fault that I left. It's not Mellie's or Coach Hedge's fault either. They have helped me a lot in the past couple of months. They helped me get in contact with Mom. She can't see me, but she knows who I am. She still loves you and me, it is just dangerous for her to be with me and you. It is why she left. She gave me the picture in the photo book to prove that she loves us. Just remember, I love you. You should be proud to have a daughter like me. If not, just remember I am trying to save our kind and what achievements we have made, so there will be more to come._

_ With love, __Piper_

Tristan stared at the letter. She said that she was going to die. But she was going to face it like a hero, not run away from it like a coward. That was what he would do, not like the King of Sparta or the spy. But he might never see her again. Ever.

* * *

**Yay! That is done. So here is what I am planning on doing with the story. These first chapters are backround info. I want to make the next chapters 1st person, with Piper's and Leo's POVS. When it is not Piper of Leo, I will do Tristan's POV in 3rd person. Besides that review or PM me. I also am switching this to K+, but it might have some T parts. See ya, peeps.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like a really good author right now. Even if I am a terrible speller and don't know how to type correctly. I guess that is why Tech class and spell check exist. I am doing this chapter in 1st person Piper's POV. I will be also doing chapters with Leo's POV. Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoy Chapter 4. And if you want, read Operation Wizard, which I am co-writing with thisiscorinth. I would be VERY excited if you did that and go nuts, well, I am already insane to begin with...I do believe in Nargles. But you know what I mean. Now read peeps. I also want you review if you really want to. Thanks! Demigod out (I am a child of Hermes!). Peace.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

My fears strengthen when I rang the doorbell. I just got back from Greece, about a week and a half ago. I still had scars and bruises and I have glimpses of what happened to me. My hair was now really short. It caught on fire a couple of times. I still had the braids, but it was not choppy any more and it was about 7 inches of shorter than it was before. It was a boyish haircut, but it was shaggy so I could put in really tiny braids. I probably will grow it back, but I want to change. I have been wearing better clothes, and make-up to cover the scars on my face, even though they did not mar my beauty. I did take the extra measures of wearing eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss. I did not turn into a girly girl **(I will make her more tomboyish later, but I want you to realize that is dramatized by the mission. Kapheesh?)** , I just want to hide the person who saw how terrible Gaea is.

I felt tired, even though I had gotten sleep the past week and on the plane ride. But my nightmares kept me awake half the night. Chiron said that I should go back to my dad's for the rest of the summer and maybe go to regular school. Mellie told me that he was shocked. I was on the news when I was in Rome and it mentioned me being in Greece. That seems already intimidating. He must have found the letter too. This might turn out badly. My friends at camp stay away from me, as I am more vicious. Only a few are still friendly. The only ones of my siblings that are nice are Mitchell, Lacy and surprisingly, Drew, who seems to understand not to tease me and that I need someone.

Worst of all, Jason decided to go back to Camp Jupiter. He is probably already dating Reyna. I like Reyna, even though I was jealous at first. Now I just realize that she was like Annabeth, tougher than steel on the outside, but softer in the middle, and needed friends and her other half. I understood why he wanted Reyna, but when Jason was telling me his sappy good-byes, I saw that he was being a bitch, even though it is not usually his character.

I will eventually get over it, but he should have just told me. I did not want to hear the mushy details. I am not someone who is mushy and hears mushy details. I still wanted him, but I knew that all my hard work to get him to be my boyfriend has all gone to waste. I had it in my grasp, but it was forced to loosen and he escaped.

So here I was, standing at the front door of the mansion, with my bags, my new look and a different perspective of the world. I had lost a lot. I saw things that will give me constant fears for the rest of my life. Those thoughts ran though my head as I rang the doorbell.

Mellie answered it right away. She pulled me inside, slammed the door shut and gave me a tight squeeze, taking my breath away. Coach Hedge hugged me too, being respectively quiet. That was probably the first time he ever was quiet like that. I took avanege of that and let them hold me quietly. I knew that they cared for me, and I knew that they would let me have my space. I let one tear drop, to show that I am human, but I dared not to let anymore come. One thing I am is tougher than Nemean Lion fur.

Then things got worse. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw my dad coming down the stairs. Both Mellie and Coach Hedge let go. He had a look of confusion and emptiness on his face, in his eyes. I gave him an empty look; I have been getting good at those. He must of not have known what to say, because he gave me the stupidest comment.

"You cut your hair?'' He is in shock all right.

"Yes." I answered and went upstairs to my room, to escape the big talk for now. Why was I running away? I can stand up to anything. I have faced Gaea. I have brought back the dead. I been on the brink of death, but unafraid of it. But why am I scared now, after all I have been though? I collapsed on the bed, which looked unchanged. I saw that the key was gone, and the box, so he must of had gotten my letter. Great.

I pulled out my knife out of my jeans; I kept it strapped to my leg in public, and hid it in the empty storage area by my bay window. I kept stuff in there, stuff that I don't want anyone to know about. I unpacked my bag and put my old and new clothes in the closet. Lacy said she would send me some more that will not be too ridiculous. I pulled out a large T-Shirt and some plaid fleecy sweatpants. I laid out a green dress and some leggings and boots that would look OK with my snowboarding jacket and my bracelet for tomorrow. I fell on the bed again, and crawled in. My dad came in and stroked my head until I fell asleep.

I fell into a deep abyss, full of flashes of memories, seconds of my worst times coming and going nonstop. I kept hitting cliffs and I felt rocks and branches cut me. I could taste my own blood. I heard growls and shrieks and roar and yells from things as I zoomed past. The hole that I was falling though got tighter and steeper. My limbs and head hit the edges of the hole. I felt my bones break, stabs of pain from bruises and my vision get more foggy, tears fall out of my eyes. I wanted it to end. I woke up screaming. But I stopped. It was only a dream. The nightmare I have every night.

My dad ran into my room with Mellie close behind. Coach Hedge must still be sleeping. He can sleep though anything. I stopped crying. My dad looked confused. He never had to deal with fits like this. But Mellie came and gave me a hug.

"It's all right, Piper, It's all right." She kept muttering that until my breath steadied.

My dad was still standing in the doorway. He looked half asleep. Mellie told him to go back to sleep. He walked out of the room. Mellie left and came back with some hot chocolate. I took it and sipped it slowly until it was all gone. Mellie tucked me and kissed my forehead. Every night afterwards she was there, with hot chocolate. I felt as if she were my mother, even though I knew that Aphrodite was my real mother. But I sometimes wish that Mellie were my mother. She was being the loving mother I never had.

* * *

**I bet that you guys are bawling after that. I wanted something really emotional to give to you, so here it is. I like doing emotions, I am good at it. Hoped you liked it. See ya, peeps.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank gods that there is Pepsi Throwback and Coca-Cola. It keeps me awake and peppy after school. I love caffeine and sugar, and it mixed together it AWESOME! I also love reviews, so review as much as you can. Now, Chapter 5. It's Leo's POV. P.S. Do you know a weird food fact? I know that it takes 40 gallons of water to make a can of Coca-Cola. And that Coca-Cola sins and Diet Coke floats. Amazing, I am a walking book of random facts. Back on topic, READ! Read, peeps, read! That is what eyeballs are for. **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I sat down on the edge of the canoe lake. My feet were just brushing the water. No one was around the lake, as one, everyone stayed away from me, and two, a lot of people went to go see their family, as it was after the war. Annabeth and Percy are with their families, and so are a bunch of my cabin mates. Even the Stolls and Clairsse went to go see their parents, and they are year-rounders. So, in conclusion, Flaming Valdez, has no one to tell 'cheesy' jokes to, or to make metal contraptions with, or to climb the lava wall with(or they will climb and he will swim in he lava, it's like a hot tub to him.), or to prank. He was completely alone, unless he wanted to play whatever-it's-called with Mr. D and Chiron.

Jason went back to Camp Jupiter, even though he said he would visit and write. But he has not written anything yet, and it has been about a month since he left. I doubt that he will write. I have written to him, but he has not answered back, which frustrated me because he knows that I really hate writing, in English or Greek. I have to write in English because he only is good at Latin as a godly language. Still, hugely disrespectful to me, as I took the time and little patience I have to write that letter. Just to let you know, I wrote that letter 2 weeks ago. Would that be enough time to answer? I think so.

Piper went back to her dad's to spend time with him. She will be gone for the rest of the summer and it is a pretty good chance that she will be there for the school year. At least that is what she tells me. She has been I-Ming me about every three days, and writing letters too. That is really the only joy I get from another person. She seems annoyed about how Jason deserted us, and she will laugh at my corny jokes. She told me that Jason was all sappy when he explained to her that he was going back. At least I have someone who knows what I mean. But she had a broken smile, and I wanted to fix it so badly. It pained me to see what Gaea had done to her, and I think that she is pained to see how it affects me.

I started to make flames spiral down to my feet. Flames danced on the surface of the water, where my feet meet the water. It was amusing and cool, and it was something to waste my time. But then an angry nariad started scolding me from underwater. I thin she was cursing me pretty badly, from reading her lips and expression, so I got up and ran off. Everyone was dissing me, campers, monsters, dryads and now nariads. Why does the world hate Repair Boy?

I ran all the way to Bunker 9, where I was working on a new project. It was sort of a simple project, but I needed the correct parts and it would take me a while to put it together. I went into one of the rooms near the back, away from the main area. I found the room and then moved a wooden door that covered a tunnel. No one knew about it except for me. I crawled though it on my hands and knees, until I got to an opening. There, was my new project, and my one thing that will always be my own.

It was a car.

I got some tools out of my tool-belt and started fiddling with the engine. I was making the car out of spare car parts that were in Bunker 9 and in my cabin. There was a hole with a ladder that leads down to the tunnel system that was under camp. In was connected to Bunker 9 and my cabin, so I could get parts easily. I was almost done. I was fixing the engine, then I could put it together with the pieces I gathered, get the engine put in place, connect all the wiring, get tires and give it a paint job. But I needed to finish the engine. I could finish it in a matter of minutes and pop it into the car, but I was taking my time. I needed something to do alone, and this was the only thing I got.

I felt so alone, now that everyone was gone, or they stayed away as if I was on fire. I put on the radio and sat for a while, bouncing a ball on the wall. I wished that Piper was here. She was trying to avoid her dad while everyone was avoiding me, we could be avoided together. It would be less lonely. I heard the music change. What time was it? 7:17 PM. It would be 11:17 PM in California. She would be asleep by now. Dang.

Maybe I could talk to Percy. Nah, he was busy. His mother is having another child with his step-dad **(Probably not going to happen, but I think she is young enough to have another child.)**. He seemed pretty happy, but Annabeth told me that he fainted on the spot when he found out. That is defiantly some that he would do.

I would talk to Annabeth, but she has her family to hang out with. She would understand. But again, she would be sleeping. Same with Frank and Hazel, both of them are good friends of mine, but they are not my first choice to talk to. The only people I can talk to are Jason and Piper. But Jason disappeared off the face of the earth and Piper is 2,500 miles away. I cannot take this for a while longer.

I pounded his fists against the wall. Why does no one like me? Why do I deserve this? Why did Gaea turn me into a monster? Why did the memories affect everyone else, not just me, who had it the worst?

I sank down onto the floor. I stared at the piece of junk that was the car. I knew what I had to do. Once that car was done, I would go to L.A. to see Piper. I had too. I needed to.

I walked back to the car. I started working fast again. This baby needs to get done soon, or else I would not get to Piper, now or never.

* * *

**I think I am typing at the speed of light at this rate. Hope that typing fast does not give you a bad chappie. But I saw my stats, ad they are the best on the days I post. But tell me how I did. I hope I did good. Got the first bits of Liper in. Thank the Muses that I came up with this. See ya, peeps. And remember to review!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am glad that you thought that I did a good chapter, even though I did it quickly. This chappie will be in Piper's POV. I will thank all who have read my story and all who have reviewed. I have been putting a LOT of my time writing this story and Operation Wizard. Now, Chapter Six! Capite sex! الفصل السادس! Kapitola šestá! ГЛАВА ШЕСТА! Sura ya sita! You know what I mean. :3 **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

Jason still won't answer. I have called, written, I-M, and asked Hazel to tell to talk to me, but he still answer. Hazel, Frank and Reyna have told me that he is fine but I wonder what has gotten into him. I want to get over him, bu he is someone that is perfect, but I know perfect people are not real. I know that he has his faults, I have seen them, but he is likes to hide them. That is something I hate about him. He won't let anyone hate him, but does he know that I am cursing his name right now?

I spent 2 months at my dad's. I felt pressured because he wants me to tell him the truth. He knows that the truth is dangerous, he knows that. But I don't want to think about the past. I just want to keep going, which is harder than ever. I never felt so alone. But my dad was determained. He tried to get something out of me every single day. I tried to avoid him. When he was not working I was on the roof. I brought food and books to entertain myself. At night I would watch the stars move and shift with the changing seasons. I also talked with Mellie and Hedge a lot, and they comforted me. Told me it was not my fault. But I was getting to my breaking point.

I felt any happiness that I had shrink away, I did not feel like a sophmore. I felt like an old woman, a wise soul in a weak body. But it felt even worse, as I was barely sixteen. I only found joy with those who understood the pain I was in. I talked to Annabehth and Hazel, but they were recovering, they have been though tough times. I was weaker, but I did not want to be the weak daughter of Aphodite, so I did not show it. But every other of my siblings would not be able to take it, so I still am stronger than most.

But I realize that every cloud has a silver lining. The silver lining for me is Leo. He has always been there for me and is here now when I need it. I sometimes spend hours talking to him, wasting a lot of drachmas and annoying Iris, but it was worth it. It made me happy. I always was happy to talk to him. He enjoys it too. I felt that I was not the only person who has the feeling of the world crushing on me. But I want him with me. I want him to say that we are okay, to tell me his stupid jokes, to try and teach me how to try and fix a control disc, to get grease on my face. He was the only one I could seem to understand and have fun around.

But it was the end of August, that meant I would have to go back to Camp Half-Blood, or to go to regular school. My dad, who was still mad at the camp about the quest, said I would have to go to public school. I'm guessing that he would not want to deal with signing me up for another school, but he REALLY did not want me going back. At all. I begged him to at least let me go back for a couple of days, to see my friends. Mellie and Hedge sided with me, but he was being stubborn. He would not let me back for winter break. He did not seem to care that that the only friends I ever made were there.

"You will make new friends." He tells me. It was the day before I was supposed to go to Hollywood High School, a high school near where we live and many actors and actresses went there. So it seemed ideal for me to go there..

"I don't think so." I countered. "I never had friends at all of my other schools."

"You will."

"Girls are jealous of me and all guys want to do is date me and call me stupid nicknames."

"I don't think they will do that."

"They will."

"But you are a nice person."

"How do you know that? You were home-schooled in Oklahoma! My whole life was there and now you just take me away from there and expect me to be happy? L.A. is my home, but that turned into my home too. My friends are there and it was the only place where I felt like I was with people that understood me, that were fine with me stealing a car! My best friend ran away from foster homes 6 times! My other friend ran away when she was seven with only a pair of pajamas and a hammer! THEY WON'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE WILL!"

At that point, seeing that I won the argument, ran upstairs to my room. I climbed out the window and onto the roof. I set up an Iris Message quickly and Leo instantly came up. He was in Bunker 9, and ran up once he saw me.

"What happened?" He asked, looking worried.

"My dad is making me go to regular high school. He won't let me come back." I told him. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone peering though the mirror. I switched to Greek.

_"He is really upset about what happened in Greece, and he is not letting me come back as a punishment."_ I continued.

_"Don't worry, Beauty Queen. You can run away, come back."_

_"But I don't want to. I love my dad. I can't do it again."_

_"I understand, my mother would be devastated if I did that."_

_"I know. I have to go, I think we are being watched."_

_"Wait."_

_"What."_

_"I miss you."_

I smiled. He missed me. He really did. I saw the longing in his eyes. His rich, brown eyes.

I slashed my hand though the message and turned around. I saw a glimpse of black hair and I knew it was my dad. He was spying on us. He saw the Iris Message, unless the Mist interfered. Of course it did. I wanted to be alone. I climbed down the vines that went up the side of the house. I jumped off about 15 feet above the ground and landed on my feet. I ran around the yard and felt my hair clash with the wind. I felt free, just for that moment.

I just want to make sure I find out how I could witness it again.

* * *

**Just to let you know, she will witness it again. The feel of freedom. But review. I am remembering some of the interesting ones. But if you REALLY like this story, put the story on your favs list. I want to thank all of you peeps that read and like it, or even just find it worthy to read it.**** I am really excited. Also, Operation Wizard just got updated. So read it, if you also like Harry Potter. We put mentions of Liper in it, but in the current chapters, we are focusing on the PJO and HoO girls, and Hermione, and her crush on Ron. All girl party/ Hermione's crush/ Makeover = Summery of Chapter 11. Well, See ya peeps.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	7. Chapter 7

**One subject that my Pre-Algabra class talks about, superheros. The everlasting fight between which is better, Marvel of DC. There are the people who like DC, the people who like Marvel, the people that try to calm the fighters down and the people who say superheros are overrated. I do not get into the arguments but I really like Iron Man (He is a nerd at heart. Plus the fact of having a nuclar heart and a matching metal suit) and the Black Widow. (a spy, Russian, a girl, has a pistol, and a black body suit =AWESOME!)But I jut saw The Avengers, and they all were cool, so I guess I am a Marvel fan. The special effects were awesome in the movie! I also have a cold, so sorry for low brain function and maybe sucky chapter. Chapter 7 is here. Leo's POV. Read.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I started to feel weird. Not like I was getting the flu, but like a creature was stirring. I felt it all day, faint, but still there. I felt it at night and in my dreams. I have felt it before, a bit here or there, but only for a while. It always went away. But not now. It was constant, annoying, distracing. I could only focus on the car. That was also when it felt the strongest, like a vibrating phone or the hums of the engine on the Argo 2. It seemed to keep me going, like gas to a car and electricity to a mircowave. I knew it helped me.

The car was progressing. I needed to do the wiring, add seats and safety features and clean it up. I realised that the car was an old Mustang **(They are tuff :) Quoting _The Outsiders_)**. Like 1960s old. I was surpried to find parts for it in Bunker 9 and my cabin. It seemed odd. But I did not dwell on it too much. It was a cool car. Piper would love it when she saw it.

Just then, she appered on a Iris Message. I found out that she was going to regular school. I asked her to come back, even though I knew she would say no. I told her what I been thinking ever since she left. I missed her. At least as much as I missed my mother. But the pain was still sharp, not dull like my mother's death. I wanted her so badly. What was it called again. I racked my memory as I continued working.

_"It's called _encanta_, mijo."_ My mother told me in the distant memory.

_"What does it mean?" _I asked. I was five years old.

_"It is somthing everyone has, even if they don't want it. It is very valuble._

_"Like gold?"_

_"More presious than gold,mijo, than all the gold in the world, bu anyone can have it. We have it."_

_"We do?"_

_"Yes, and you will have it with someone special in time. Just like me and your father did."_

_"I am glad we have it, then we are not all poor."_

_"We always had it, so we never have been poor. Never were, and never will be."_

I never was told what it meant, but I learned over the years what it meant. It was love. Love. Was I in love with Piper, not just a sorry smuck that was denied by her? Did she love me. I think I love her, but as a good friend, but is it more? Was my mom telling me that I would eventuly fall in love with a girl, like Piper? Maybe I did really love her, the whole time. Just that I forgot the times we had before Jason, and Piper was in love with Jason, and that the quest took up a lot of our time and thought. It is weird to think about how it was mostly Leo and Piper before the 'realizing-you-are-a-freaking-child-of-a-Greek-god-or-goddess' phase, not Leo, Jason and Piper.

I stopped working and took it in. I loved her. I am truly in love. And there is a high chance of her loving me back. I felt myself grin my maniac smile. It was not a crush. It was true.

I worked even harder than ever. I felt hours slip past, day turn into night. Hunger pangs hit my stomach, and sweat poared down my forehead. I knew that I had to stop sooner or later, but I wanted to stop later. I looked at the clock. It was 5:34 AM. I had been working for about 10 hours. I decided to stop, and sleep for a while. It was 7:19 AM when I woke up. I knew that I stank, so I ran to take a shower in my cabin. I then had an idea.

I went to the storage room where all of the strawberrys were kept. I got a carton and then went into the kitchen. I then ran to the kitchen. I was a regular visitor, I had to practice my Chef Leo skills, so the cooks did not mind. I decided to make one of Piper's favorite dishes, Tofu & Broccoli with Israeli Couscous, something she introduced to me, and I really liked it.

I made the dish quickly, and put in a plastic container. I put half of the strawberrys in another container. I took a couple cookies, which were by the lava filled sink to stay warm for dinner. I also put in some iced tea in a thermos. I put it all in a Hercules Busts Heads collectable lunch box. I put a note on top. I thanked the wind spirits and ran to the Big House.

I went into Chiron's office. He looked at me, confused.

"I need a box and a package slip. I am sending something to Piper." I told him.

He no longer looked confused. He nodded, then handed me a box and a slip for Hermes Express. I yellled a thank you to Chiron and ran out. I ran back to my cabin, to my bunk. I got stange looks from my siblings, but I ignored them and grabbed a nearly empty bag of golden drachmas, which had just the right amount of drachmas for one shipment.

I filled out the slip with Piper's address. Then I poured the drachmas into the pouch attatched to the slip. I put the lunchbox inside the box and stuck the slip on the outside of the box. The box instantly disappeared. I smiled. At least Piper will have something good on a day she dreaded.

* * *

**I am really a quick writer. The chapter was a little short, but I was running out of ideas. Well, you know what I am about to say. Review. Hope you like the chapter. The usual. Remember to respect your mom. You know the gifts that the teachers made us make in elementary school, that makes Mother's Day important. Sucks for the dads that Father's Day is in June. No handmade gifts for them. But tell your mum that you will acknowledge that Mother's Day is as important as her birthday. Maybe it will help you in the future. See ya peeps. :P**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY FREAKING GODS ! I LOVE ISRAELI COUSCOUS ! BEST FOOD EVER ! I am being really weird but I had to include a meal that has Israeli couscous in it. It is vegan, and ****totally ****something Piper would eat. Maybe the neighborhood nargles would like it. I will go and give them some. But now, it is Piper's worst nightmare. Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun.**

**HIGH SCHOOL!**

**High pitched girl in horror movie: AHHHHHHHH!**

**I don't think high school is horrendous myself, unless it was like High School Musical. But soon, I would never have to wake up early for school for 2 1/2 months. Off topic. Now you know the basic idea of Chapter 8. See ya peeps. **

**P.S. The chapter will be cliche and have a bit of action. **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

Today can be explained in two words. It sucked. But it started out ok. When I woke up, the sun was shining and it was warm. At least Zeus thought the weather should be nice. I washed my hair last night. At least I would acceptable on a day like today. I saw the backpack and the stuff inside it. The backpack was an Adidas life warranty backpack that was navy green and black. Boyish and cool. It was stuffed with all the stuff I needed.

I decided to get out of bed and get dressed. I put on a red shirt, dark skinny jeans and my gym shoes. They were plain colored with no design, so they were ok to wear in public. I braided a few parts of my hair and put on earrings that Annabeth gave me for my birthday. I then brushed my teeth and washed my face and did my make-up. A little lip-gloss and some gold eye-shadow and I was good. I should of looked less fashionable, but if I am going to be the bad girl, then I would have to look like it. I want to let people know that they cannot flirt and they do not want to become my enemy.

That was when I noticed that there was a box on the chair. I noticed that it was shipped to me by Hermes Express. I opened the box. I gasped and dropped the content of the box.

It was a Hercules Bust Heads lunchbox. I have been to the video room where campers watched the series one night. There was a lot of cheering when Hercules finished one of his deeds for the king, and a lot of popcorn fights. But I pushed that thought out of my head. It would only make me miss Camp Half-Blood more than I did.

I knew that it had to be from Leo. He cared. He made lunch for me. But did I recognize his feelings as I thought he was a good friend, or as something more? Maybe more, like Percy and Annabeth. Best friends, completely different, but needed each other and fell in love. I knew that love was powerful, it could bring people to their knees begging. Love was one of the most powerful things. Like how Aphrodite was the first Olympian to be born, or how Eros, love, first came from Chaos.

But was it love? Was I in love with Leo? I thought about all the great things about him. I really wish he was here. But right now I will have to lie to myself to stop missing him even more.

I pushed all thoughts of Leo out of my head and went downstairs. I grabbed a chocolate protein bar from the pantry, to the annoyance of the French chef, Quesnel, who wanted to make me a full breakfast. I said goodbye to my dad, Hedge and Mellie. I grabbed a black jacket from the closet and went outside. I decided to walk, as it was only a couple of blocks away, either that or be trapped on a a school bus, or a bumblebee machine for torture time, or field trips.

I got to the school around 7:45. The school had a large parking lot with lots of fancy cars. I knew that a lot of the kids here were children of actors and actresses, like me, but taking the advantages.

I saw that my schedule showed that my locker was 3048, my locker combination was 23-34-17, and that my homeroom was 303 with Mrs. Pottinger** (My AWESOME science teacher, who I do have for homeroom.) **The first guy wolf-whistled when I was putting my stuff in my locker. I looked at the clock. 7:57. I entered the building at 7:51. This was going to be a long year.

I walked into homeroom and took a seat at the back of the classroom. The room slowly filled. I noticed the types of people there were. There were girls that had on short skirts and embarrassing V-necks shirts. There was the snotty, controlling and mean girls who were mean to their friends and peers. There were a few girls that looked nice enough, but were in their own little group.

There was one girl who was getting teased by another guy. She had long blondish-brown hair in natural ringlets, glasses and a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. She was wearing a Hogwarts T-Shirt, skinny jeans that were a little too big, and worn slip-on moccasins. She pushed the guy away and grabbed her book and stormed towards the back of the room. She sat down next to me.

"Hi." She said. I was half expecting her to slap the guy with Shakespeare than to say hi to me.

"Hi. I'm Piper." I told her.

"Aretina. But call me Ari."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks, yours too."

Just then, Mrs. Pottinger, who was a woman in her mid-thirties and had frizzy hair in a braid, started counting down from 3. The class soon became quiet. She then started speaking.

"That is what I will do when I want you to listen. I am Mrs. Pottinger, and I will be your teacher for homeroom for this year. I also teach Astronomy and Physics 2."

I looked at my schedule. I had Physics 2 for the period after lunch.

She continued talking. I fiddled with my hair. Ari was doodling in a notebook, drawing a small doll that looked like a girl with no hair and empty eye sockets that looked slightly pointed at the edges. I saw notes being passed and people chewing gum. I also saw phones. Mrs. Pottinger put all of the phones in a bucket and read all the notes aloud and made the people spit out their gum. Only me and Ari were not mugged of our entertainment.

I did not have any more classes with Ari in the morning. There was a lot of talking by the teachers, but as I thought that things would be ok, the worst did happen. I was getting the lunch that Leo made so I could eat by myself. Then I felt a hand on my waist. I instantly slapped it. Nerves, adrenaline, instincts is what hit the guy, as he backed away, but he must be pretty stupid. Gods, sometimes I really hae what 'gifts' I got from my mom. Certain ones, the knock-out beauty. I like the charmspeak.

"Come on, princess, you don't have to hit your prince charming of Hollywood." The guy said.

"I don't want a prince. At least not a pervert of a prince like you."

"Snarky. I like that."

"I don't like the fact that you are here. Please go away."

"Bringing your own lunch to share with me?"

There was a good chance I broke his foot when I slammed my foot into it, by the heck of a noise he made. I closed my locker and turned around. The guy was musclular. He was about 6ft. He had long brown hair and gray eyes. He pulled off a leather jacket bad-boy look. All the girls were staring at him with doe eyes. Except for yours truly. But I was scared. Not by him though. He reminded me of Jason a bit. And I don't want to think about Jason.

I turned around and sped walked down the hall. I did not know where to go, so I went back to Mrs. Pottinger's room. I knocked quietly.

"Come in." She said.

Luckly, there was no one there except for her. She looked up at me in surprise. I took a breathe and spoke.

"Um...Can I eat my lunch in here. Until I find a good spot to eat my lunch. I would find another place, but I have a stalker that wanted for me to become smitten with him, and I stepped on his foot. He is probably looking for me right now." I said quickly.

"That is fine by me. You can look at some of the books over there too. You are lucky this is my free period." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I told her.

"What is your name again?"

"Piper McLean. Known as Beauty Queen by my best friend, who I really miss."

"You moved?"

"Well, I went to a lot of privte schools, because I am what you call a juvinile delinquent , and I only made friends at two of the schools. There was some problems at the last school. Me and a bunch of my friends ended up on the news when we escaped a police station in Rome. I love the place, it was a second home to me, but my dad made me come back to L.A. He did not want to deal with sending me to another school, or sending me back, so here I am. That is my present alias." I explained in a dull voice.

"Well, I did see the news report, But I got the feeling that you and your friends were really intelligent. And that you knew what you were doing as team, without talking to each other. Some kids are underestimated when they are labeled as troublemakers, but you were exceptional, more than anyone in any AP class from what I saw that day. You can understand how to do things that are impossible to most, as to escape the police officers." She explained.

"You think that I am intelligent?" I asked. I was shocked by the position she held.

"Yes. You are street-smart, not by knowlage, but by tactics and skills to help you, not what two plus two is. " Mrs. Pottinger summerized.

"No one has ever said that to me. Only one teacher has said anything good to me, and he was trying to train me to be tough, not to complement me."

"But you are tough. It makes you more different than everyone else."

"All I want to do is be normal, but I never was, and never will. I will alway be an outcast."

"Well, at least you have a chance here. Why don't you eat your lunch?"

I knew the conversation, so I sat down and open the lunchbox. There was Tofu and Broccoli with Israeli Couscous. There was also iced tea, strawberries, and a couple of cookies. I thought of Leo again.

I really missed his crazy smile. He would hit on random girls and joke around and annoy me by calling me Beauty Queen. Gods I missed him so much. I really wish he was here. He would make everything sound like a joke. He is only the sullen serious guy when he is around me or in his own thoughts. He is not goofy really, just on the outside, with everyone. Make a joke on the outside, when your whole life is a joke, one which no one understands. Only I do. Only me.

Only me...Why?

I snapped out of thought and finished my lunch. I thanked Mrs. Pottinger and went to my last few classes. I then started the walk home. But I soon noticed that someone was following me. I kept walking. Then I felt something press against my neck. I knew that it was a knife. I stopped. I felt my hand twinging, wanting to go for my knife, but I decided against it. Then I heard a sickly sweet voice.

"We meet again, princess. Why did you diss good ole Brandy here? Why would any girl, especially a pretty princess like you, not want me?"

"I don't want a guy chasing me, especially not a pervert like you?"

"Tougher than nails, but I have you trapped, unless I could be your prince to save you?" Brandy stated in the same voice.

"I don't need saving. You do. You picked the wrong girl. A girl who will never be afraid."

"Then I will slice your pretty skin. Until it gets paler than paper. And the ground is the color of crimson. Come on, princess. Who would want that?"

I then felt the knife start to press. I elbowed him in the stomach and ducked under his arms. The knife dug into my skin on my cheek bone. I felt it's pain, but it was no biggie. I have felt worse. I felt the knife slide out and I kicked him in the head. I got out of his grasp and he hit the grass. I was mad that someone wanted to kill me. A mere mortal. He gave me a cut. I kicked him in the ribs and heard him moan. I felt weak. I felt weak because of what he did to me, just because I did not want to pull out my knife.

I took his switch blade from his hands and left him there. He was not injured, not visible any way. He was not bleeding, like I was. I then ran the rest of the way home.

Mellie was frantic when she saw my injury. She instantly got some ambrosia and fixed me up. I was frustrated. That is what would happen if I went to high school. I was never out of danger. I just went up and collapsed on the bed. My dad came in. I looked up.

"How was school today?"

I instantly pushed him off the bed and out off my room and locked the door. I whispered though the keyhole.

"I am, NEVER, going back to that place. EVER"

I then fell back onto the bed. I heard him pounding on the door, but I let it fade away.

_I just heard Brady land on the ground. I knew that it would end that way. Me victorious. I was about to run when I heard a voice._

_"Piper?"_

_Leo was standing there. He looked at Brandy, then at my cut. He ran towards me. He pushed a piece of ambrosia in my mouth and held me in his arms. I let him cradle me. We just stood there, not caring about everything else. _

_He tipped my chin. I looked into his rich brown eyes, like chocolate. I felt him lean in. His lips gently brushed mine. I pushed in closer. The switchblade fell. My hands went around his waist and in his hair. His went my neck and on my hip. His skin tasted like motor oil, but I did not care. All I knew was that it was perfect. Complete perfection. I continued kissing him, but it started to fade away. I started crying. I wanted him to be there. I want him..._

I sat up. I was confused. Then I realized it was only a dream. But it was so real. The dream was the kiss. I mean the kiss. The one every girl dreams about. I stayed up the rest o the night with the moral of the dream resting in my head.

I was in love with Leo Valdez.

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPPIE EVER! Exactly 2,900 words. Longer than all of my other chapters though. I hope you like my OCs. I based them off either people I knew(Mrs. Pottinger and Ari) and the clique characters(Brandy). I was thinking about The Outsiders and those random kids from the Lightning Theif that tried to beat up the trio in L.A. So I came up with Brandy. I am not really into OC stories, or OCs period. Hope you like the chapter and REVIEW! See ya peeps.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	9. Chapter 9

**RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU ARE WEIRD AND COMPLETELY AWESOME LIKE ME! **

****Get blank stares from people around me.****

**OK, not the best way to start Chapter 9, but l know Leo would raise his hand. But I made the last chapter extremely long, to fit everything. I read The Outsiders for school, so that is how I came up with Brandy. I am still trying to convince one of my friends to post her fanfiction that she is writing on a Word Document to post it on FanFiction. It is a crazy anime story that I cannot make much sence of. Oh well. I also found out that my name is an adjective in Latin. It was kinda funny. But it is better in Old English. Hmmm. Chapter 9 down below. Leo's POV. He is going to have some of his old charm back. See ya, peeps. **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I stared at the dream machine. AKA, my 1960s Mustang. It was done.

It was a brigh blue, shiny and clean. It was a convertable, wih a gray hood. The inside was also the same gray. It was all fixed. I could not beleive it was once a pile of junk that I decided to do something with. My favorite part of the car was the licence plate. It said FLAME ON!

I wanted to leave right away. Piper was miserable. She told me that she locked herself in her room after she got back from school on the first day. She has been in there or a couple of weeks, only sneaking out of the house to get food. A guy wanted her to date him, or do _other _things, she told me, she did not know, but she got the impression, and when she said no, he tried to kill her with a switchblade. Patheticly, she stated, but he cut her cheek badly. Still, she did not want to go back.

All I want is her to come back to camp. I want it more han ever, more than everyone else. I am truely in love with her. I knew that sadness was eating at me. The war. The problems with Jason. Me being alone. It is turning out to be too much. I can't run from here. Like I could from my mom's death. I can't leave and never come back. If I leave, I come back. Or die. I am trapped in my mind, not the quirky elf that everyone thinks. When I interact with people, I am that person. I still tell my jokes, and smile my smile. But I am broken inside, into many pieces, ripped again and again at the seam. And I least want someone who knows my pain if I come back here. Who could help me get back on track. Piper.

I slipped out of thought and put the key in the engine. I hoped it would turn on. I twisted the key. The engine roared to life. I smiled.

It worked.

I was able to steal some food, gas, money, clothes, and a magical driver's licience, which Travis showed to me about two weeks ago. He and his brother invented it and I knew that was the answer to the question to how I would get a driver's licience. So I stole one of them. I am now ready. I found out that there was a metal door in the room that lead out to the edge of the woods.

After I turned on the car, I drove it to the edge of the woods. I was about to run. To save all I got. But I am not really running. I am going. Going somewhere. Going to Piper.

"You really love her."

I turned around. Leaning against a tree, was Aphrodite. She had her hair down, long and dark. She wore a pair of jeans and a blouse, but she still was beautiful. 'Not as beautiful as Piper.' I thought. She is human.

"Even though you are a son of the blacksmith, I like you. Eager, Loyal , Caring. Those are good characteristics of a lover." She continued.

"I never will lose her. I just want her with me now." I countered.

"I know you are collapsing, from the inside out. So is Piper. You need her to help support you."

"Why did you let Jason break her heart?"

"I knew that her feelings were a part of Hera's plan. To make the two groups closer. But I could not tell her to stop. Hera forbid me."

"Why did it all fall apart?"

"Jason has the same characteristics as you do, but he has the Romans to look out for. He can love, just with someone else. He still cares about you and Piper, just that he is afraid that he will be the enemy. The person who losing the war."

"But he is creating the mess."

"I mean for the Romans. He had to return. It is where he belongs. He would be dishonored if he stayed with you. Honor is important, especially for him. He is just being the bad guy for the Greeks."

"So, Sparky went back to the Vulcans, Pultoans and Marsians, but he stills cares for us 'Greecers' **(Get it? Greasers, Greecers. I make up the lamest jokes.)**but is afraid to anger the Romans." I summarized.

"If you say it like that, then yes."

"But, what makes him do that kind of stuff?"

"Like father like son."

"What?"

"He always tries to be the leader, never the underdog, like you. Never the sidekick. That is his flaw. He does not know how to lose on purpose. Just like Zeus, and Jupiter. Sometimes you need to. If he wants Piper."

"I would like to go now, but I don't what to make you mad..."

"Sorry, we are not done. We need to talk about Piper."

"Are you going to zap me into bits, lady? I don't think anybody would like it. Everyone would miss the awesomeness of Flaming Valdez!"

"Hera is right. You are annoying." **(Ooooh. You just got burned. Well you can never get burned... Never mind. You know what I mean.)**

"Hey!"

"I wanted to say, you got my approval for dating Piper. I did like that Charles Beckendorf. He is dating one of my other daughters, even if they are both dead. It is a shame that he did not live, along with Silena."

"I thought you were going to blast me to bits." **(Never EVER name the punishment, Leo. Have you learned or what?)**

"Do you want me to do it? I am perfectly capable."

"No thank you. I like being intact with all of my limbs."

"I don't know how Piper even likes you, or even has romantic feelings about you. Tisk. Tisk."

"She loves me?"

"Now, you need to go. Why don't you get in the car?"

"Okay..." I was confused, but I still did not want to get the goddess mad. So I got in the car.

Then everything went black. I felt myself being crushed, and smelled Tommy Girl Perfume, one of the main smells that dominates the Aphordite Cabin, according to Piper. Colors flashed in front of me; neons and pastels and black and white. I could barely think, much less keep my dinner in my mouth. But I had one thought I could hold.

Great, the stinking goddess decided to kill me just for loving Piper.

_"You will thank me later."_

Then the world cleared. I was in the front seat of my car. I was on a cliff. Below me was the bright lighs of a city. Then I saw what was behind me. It was the Hollywood sign. Now I realized why I am claiming Aphrodite the best goddess ever.

I am in L.A.

I instantly turned on the car and drove off the cliff, feeling like the happiest person in the world, a feeling I have never had before.

_"It has been three days since our conversation. It took a lot of my energy to bring you here. Hurry. Love cannot wait."_

She is right. Love cannot wait. I think that both me and Piper need it. I stepped on the gas and sped down the cliff, wanting Piper, and having her so close.

* * *

**How do you like the chappie? I decided to make an awkward conversation between the dude who likes a girl, and he girl's mother. I am sorry for the wait. I am havind a ton of tests that I had to study for, but I think I did well, but that is from a girl who's lowest grade on a report card was a B. Not counting the C- I am getting in Technology. I don't count it, I am just doing badly on the typing part, I am great about digital editing. Well, review, peeps and unknown peeps alike. Adios. If that is spelled correctly. **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

**P.S. will put up more chapters during the summer, but I have a lot of plans for the first two weeks of vacation. I will still do it though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I cannot wait till SUMMER! I am sick of homework and finals. But we are making mini earthquake safe buildings in Science class. Better than a textbook and worksheets. And a field trip to Medieval Times. And geometry. Ahhhh. I am known as a nerd because I thank the Muslims for creating algebra. And to give me something to annoy my friend. But I was bored, so to explain me,**

**A. A child of Hermes (I am to my friend, plus I look _nothing _like a child of Athena)**

**B. A Ravenclaw (I get awesome grades)**

**C. Attractive (My mom thought I was at a awkward stage of puberty, but she saw I was good looking and normal compared to some of the kids at my school.)**

**Well, Chapter 10. See ya! And tell me if you are tired of school. So I know that I am not alone.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I felt my heart beating like a drum, and my forehead was breaing a sweat. It has been like this for a while, ever since that dream. I try to forget it, but I can't, and I never will. Not for a while at least. I have locked myself in my room whenever my dad was around, only leaving during the day to clean and get food and go to the bathroom. I was probably getting thinner. I looked thinner, like I lost fifteen pounds since I came back. Probably because I was doing less physical activity and surviving on granola bars.

I felt my heart continue to race, even though I was reading a book. Not very active. But I know my dad would be home soon, It was almost 6. I stole some food and sat in my bedroom. My clothes hung loosely on my body, now a little to thin for super-model thin. I would of either been ignored for being super bony, or being offered to model sexy chothes, make-up and weird things like lava lamps, so one that is pretty tells them in a commercial to go buy a stupid lava lamp for no reason and finds it usless. The second option for sure. I think my dad would like it if I was on TV. But the gods will have to put me in Taturaus if they want me selling lava lamps.

I collapsed on the bed. I felt weak. Hopeless. I was as fragile as glass. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was really thin. My chothes, a T-Shirt an some sweatpants, were falling, I could see my bra straps and the seam of my underwear where they were falling. My cheeks were slightly hollow and I had dark circles under my eyes and my face was breaking out. I could feel my ribs and my hips jutted out, more than they should. My hair was a rats nest. But the worst part was that I was still beautiful. Like Princess Buttercup, from the Princess Bride, beautiful, but had her glinches. They were fixed anyway. Just to make her better. Sometimes I really hated my beauty.

I cried. Why did I look terrible and like a supermodel at the same. I cried my self to sleep. But I had my dreams that haunted me, the blood and suffering that make me feel ghostly, like I should be dead. I looked like I should be one anyway. I felt the pain of the rocks, the clashes of weapons, the tears streaming down my dirt coated face. I woke up in a cold sweat.

I felt that I was still in my clothes. It was dark outside. I was even sweater than I was before. I felt my eyes water, and I felt hot, even with the AC on. Though my blurry vision I saw that the clock said 11:17. I slept for 5 hours, but I felt like I was going to faint. I felt my dinner come up and I threw up n the floor. I tried to stand up, but I fell on the ground. I tried to get up, but I could barely move my fingers and toes. So I stayed there. I knew the door was locked, so no one could get though. So I waited, barely able to move, not able to speak, as the dim light faded away to blackness. What kind of blackness I did not know.

* * *

I felt someone force some ambrosia into my mouth. I felt black bean soup go down my throat. I opened my eyes. **(You are going to love me in 3, 2, 1...)**

"Are you alright, Beauty Queen?"

The curly hair, elfish features and the toolbelt; I knew it was Leo. He should be at camp now. But I gave him a huge hug, with all the energy I could muster. He looked shocked, but he was hugging me back. I needed him. I felt myself smile. It was the first real smile in a while.

"I'm fine now. What happened?" I said in a worried whisper. What if my dad overheard?

"You had a high fever and you fainted on the floor. If I did not find you, you might of died if no one found you within a couple of hours." Leo summarized.

I blushed. "Thanks. For saving me. Why are you here? Not that I mind. "

"I missed you. And I...um...bought you flowers. Girls like flowers, right? Even if I picked them off the side of the road, not at a florist."

I smiled and laughed, a clear, perfectly pitched laugh, the ones that are very contagious. He grinned at the fact. I remembered that maniac grin that he gave me when we knew each other. It annoyed the Hades out of me most of the time, but I had grown to like it, and missed seeing it. I then looked at the flowers in detail. They were purple statice. They also had whitish-pink clovers to accent the were tied up with a cream colored ribbon, ragged at the edges. It looked so worn, but homey. I liked it.

"They are lovely. It is the thought that counts." I told him. I then felt my stomach get a bit woozy again.

"I think I am going to throw up again."

Leo pulled out a bucket from his toolbelt and gave it to me. A second later, I puked my stomach out into the bucket. I felt him rubbing my back. I did not think that any boy would do that, much less Leo. I stopped puking after a couple of more minutes and leaned against him. He rubbed my back and he stroked my hair. I felt my breath steady.

"Why don't you sleep. It is almost 5:00... in the morning."

I looked at him sleepily. He looked worried. I felt terrible. I probably looked terrible too. But I felt insecure.

"I will. But stay here, with me. Please."

"I will."

He grabbed a thin blanket and a pillow and tucked me in, well, the best he could, as I was on the floor. Then he sat down next to me. I pulled the blanket closer to my body and grabbed the flowers. I held them loosely near my body, so they would not get crumpled. I still felt miserable, with my sickness, but for once, I was happy. I had not felt this way in a long time.

I drifted off to sleep. Leo was still stroking my hair, and I felt at peace. And that is almost impossible for me.

* * *

**LIPER! THEY ARE RE-UNITED! Hope you don't think I am crazy. Tell everyone that does not know that you read this story about this chapter, to confuse them for me. Review, any make sure they include lots of cheering. I cannot hear the cheering but I bet a galleon, denarii or drachma (which ever currency you use) that I can read it. See ya, peeps!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	11. Chapter 11

**FILLER CHAPTER ! Ok, it is not really a filler chapter, it is actully very nessary, it will lead to a major climax in the story, but I really wanted to do this chapter in Tristan's POV 3rd person, so I did it. I will continue with Leo's POV this weekend, but I know because of the drama last chapter, there will be lots of akwardness in this chappie, and maye a little cliqueness. And when I mean a lot, I mean A LOT of drama. Chapter 11, here it is.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

**P.S. I got this really crazy and kind of stupid idea for a Hunger Games One-shot, because I was eatting a mini-cupcake today at lunch. Should I do it, or not? Promise to read it if you say so. I will do a poll and keep it up for a week and see the results. If no one votes, the I will do it anyway.**

* * *

Tristan was worried. Very worried. About Piper. He has not seen her out of her room when he was around for the past couple of days. Mellie told him that she has been sneaking out of her room to get food and take showers. At least he knows that she is not purposly trying to starve herself. But he wanted her to go back to school, to make friends, ones who are not teenage criminals. But why did she lock herself in her room? How horrible was the first day of school? That is a question unanswered. He wanted partly truthful answers.

He decide to ask Mellie what was wrong the next day, it was around the middle of September now. He did not know what to do. He asked her after he got back from a shooting of a scene. It was around 7, and Gleeson had a day off. This was the only shot he had to ask her.

"Mellie, I have a question?" Tristan asked her.

"Yes, anything." Mellie told him.

"Do you know why Piper is not talking to me?"

Mellie's face tightened, showing age he has never seen. She could be a thousand years old, the way she looked. But she answered a wise and thoughtful answer.

"The problem is that you are blind. You did not understand her feelings. That is what caused. But it is much deeper." Mellie said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"You did not see that she was upset. The best thing you could of done was to leave her alone. She knows the worst. Hope, fear, hatred, power, destruction. She has seen it all. The strongest elements in a human soul. What happened was very minor. A small flame; a scratch. You just added fuel to flame. Cut it open even more. Now it is a full-on fire, a bloody opening in the leg. Time could solve it, but you are left with the ashes, the scars. That is what the worst does. Or you can leave it alone. To burn out, to heal. That is the best thing you can do."

"But what do you mean by it being deeper?"

"Why don't I explain?"

The voice was familiar, soft and kind, but stern when needed, like right now. Tristan turned around. Sitting on the couch, was the one and only person he ever truly head over heels for, the mother of his child, his love.

Ama Colombe. **(I know, odd name, but is is a suiting analysis for the goddess of love? Would be Love Dove if it was a real name in English, but it is Italian.)**

Her long brown hair was in a braid, cascading down her back in a wave of brown. She was wearing a black blouse and skinny jeans. Her eyes were ever-changing, but rolling like the ocean, colors crashing into each other, creating rainbow mist. She wore little make-up, mascara and lip gloss only. She looked like she had not aged a day. She was calm and collected, a blank slate compared to the feelings Tristan was feeling. She smiled, like he returned from work with flowers for her, like 14 years of no contact did not pass by and Piper had not grown-up.

Mellie instantly walked out of the room into her office. She understood that it was private, even before

"Ama la vita così com'è. ** (Love your life the way it is. Italian) **You have still not learned that. You have never gotten over me, even though we have truly loved each other. Why?" She said quickly, her eyes boring into his.

He did not know what to think. What did it mean?

Ama continued, just as quickly as before, but with a little sympathy in her eyes, softer in color,sky blues and mousy browns.

"I still do love you, I had to leave you and Piper. But I have watched you both over the years. Piper has grown, mentally and physically, but you have not learned much. A few critical things, but not the skills to accent the major ones and make them worth while. Piper is the strong voice of the McLean's, not you. Your father found that, named because of her skill. It is a shame he is not here to show you the light at the end of the tunnel."

Why was she here now? Why did she talk about Piper as if she was inside her mind? Why did she understand Piper better than him?

"W..w..why did you come back?" He stuttered.

"To help you realize that Piper is in so much pain. More than any sane, or insane, human should ever feel. And that her hatred is not all your fault."

"Why then, why?"

"You took her from a place where she could be truthful. You took her from her friends, and from what little remains she has left, the people who could piece her back together. You don't know the whole story, and you never will. She has to hide herself, everywhere in he world. Except there. You took her from who she really is, not knowing how much it meant to her. For her fate, let her go. I know that she will not have a happy and sane future ahead if she stays here."

"Are you sure that you are right?"

"I don't know for sure, but it is very likely. Like 99% chance. And I am not kidding."

"I wish that you were kidding. Life would be a bit easier without the previous statment."

Ama laughed. "That is why I love you, Tristan. You know how to make someone enjoy the details of your personality, real or unreal. One of the reasons you became famous. I was just the first to see it in you. All you need to do is see the same things in other people and you're set. But why don't you take a peek at Piper's side. It would help you understand why. Now, show me where my lovely daughter is."

Tristan was still in a trance, but he walked Ama to Piper's bedroom. He tured the doorknob and it was open; he was expecting it to be locked. But what really shocked him was what he saw.

Piper was in bed, sleeping. She was smiling, and she had a bundle of flowers with her. On the floor was a guy, and he was leaning against the bed by Piper's head. He had curly brown features and elfish features. In shock her realized who it was. It was Mexican Elf, Repair Boy, Leo Valdez. A blaket covered his legs, and a small pillow was resting behind his head. His callused hand, with long nimble fingers, was twiching on his lap as he slept. The other was holding Piper's hand, rubbing the soft skin on the back of her hand with his thumb, still while sleeping.

"It is true love in the making." Ama whispered, stealing him out of his disturbed thoughts. "If anyone could make a major change in her life, it is him. He is her best friend, the best person to love her, and she loves him, just does not want to admit it. I personaly think that he is the perfect person for her, loyal, smart, and brave, her Prince Charming. Remember that, and you can let her go."

Then she kissed him on the cheek, sending sparks all over his skin, the way she always did before, when everything was perfect. But then the sound of thunder filled the room, and her looked up, even though there was sunlight fitlering though the room. She waked out of the doorway. Tristan knew she was gone, forever. It was no use to run after her. She was going to leave again. Just like before.

He looked back at Leo and Piper, they looked happy. But he realized that with Ama gone again, Piper was all he has. His only piece of hope. He can't let her go, he just can't. He should, but he could not give up everything.

* * *

**We totally need Beethoven's 5th Symphony here. It would go great with this, the 'dun, dun, dun, dun's. Dang, why am I so crazy? Oh, I almost forgot. Review. PLEASE! OR I WILL HAVE BLACKJACK GIVE YOU A CONCUSSION, OR I WILL MAKE THIS THE QUIBBLER! (HARRY POTTER!)PLEASE!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	12. Chapter 12

**Did you like my sorta-filler chapter. I wanted to do it in a different POV, I was a little bit unused to doing it that way. But I want to ask you a question. Have you ever been friends with a boy for a long time, but he is so irritating. No offence to the guy readers. I have a sorta-friend like that and he was SO FRIGGING ANNOYING! He was pestering me every five seconds at a field trip to Medieval Times. Maybe because the show was too predictable. But I was so pissed with him by the end of the show. ~):( OK, rant over. Chapter 12. :P**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

_Damn, what am I doing here? Why is Piper here? I thought I was at camp._

Then was when I realized that I was in Piper's bedroom. I remembered the night before. I just woke up out of a sound sleep. I was on the floor and Piper was on the bed. I remember putting her on the bed, and sleeping on the ground. I looked at her. Gods, she was beautiful. Wait... Oh my freaking gods, I slept with Piper. Not like I was naked in her bed with her, that would just be plain akward, but still. When will my death sentence come? Never mind, I was still alive, so I won't die, unless Aphrodite changed her mind, then I was trouble.

She still cluching the flowers like they were her life sorce. Her hair was in her face, and it was blowing the way, because of the open window. She was smiling, and the sun lit up her dark skin. Then I noticed the door was opened a crack. Panic crashed though my veins. Someone saw us. I was positive it was locked before I went to sleep. Maybe a random god unlocked it, maybe Aphrodite, this is something she would do.

I got up and closed and locked the door. Almost instantly, I checked it again, and it was unlocked. Stupid lock, why won't you close? Why do the stinking gods love to mess with me? I gave up,and walked back to the bed. I sat on the bed and held Piper's hand. Holy Hades, I so want to kiss her right now. She would not notice, because she was asleep anyway. She just looked perfect.

_Don't kiss her, you elf. She still has to get over Jason._

_Actully you are now a little taller than Piper; something called a growing. But Aphrodite said that she loves you._

_Never mind what I said before. Just DON"T KISS HER!_

I was tempted. I remember that one time was that my mom baked some cookies, and she told me to wait, for them to cool. It was sort of like that.

_"You will burn youself if you touch the pan. Wait, good things will come."_

_"You mean that the cookies will still be just as warm, and I won't get hurt?"_

_"Yes, but patience is a good skill to have. Wait."_

_"Why is there waiting?"_

_"Because the world would be rushed and things would not work right. Like if you build a toy car quickly, it will go backwards if you want it to go forwards. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Mommy."_

I did not listen anyway. I was too hungry. I knew that they were hot, but I knew what heat was a friend to me, even back then. But I still learned from the cookies. Patience is always good. Even if it is hard for an ADHD kid like me. But this was much stronger than the cookies. It was an urge. It was natural. It was hard to defeat. I wanted it more than a crate of cookies. I will wait. Good things will come.

Then Piper stirred. If I had kissed her, then I would of been caught. She opened her eyes sleeply. They were a dark indigo, with small light blue flecs, more like dots, but a lot of them. They were intriguing. Mysterious, hard to understand, like a starry sky in the country. She got up and stood up, and smiled at me.

"Good morning. When did you get up?" She asked while yawning and streching her arms.

"A few minutes ago, why?"

"Just asking. I thought this was all a dream."

Me too, Piper. Me too.

"I am glad you are here. I really missed you." She said quietly, after a while of akward silence. Her eyes were getting foggier. Like the Milky Way came into view from a telescope. I put my hands on her waist. She put her hands on my neck. Our lips were about an inch apart. But I knew I could not kiss her. She was still recovering. I was still recovering. Not yet. She seemed to understand. She put her head in the crook of my neck, and let her tears flow. So did I. The world seemed to spin when she was in my arms. I was glad she is here with me, at this moment of peace, where we can let go of the past.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were still the starry night with the Milky Way, but it was more pink in the Milky Way and lighter blues near the edges. But the whites of her eyes were tinged with red, and my black shirt was wet.

"Why do I feel so weak?" She asked me.

"Because there is someone to accept it. Me."

"The only one."

"What do you mean?"

"I...want you to make a promise."

"Anything."

"Never leave me. Not like Jason did. I want you to promise me that."

"I would never leave you, ever. I..." The words stuck in my mouth. How will I tell her that I loved her without getting punched in the nose?

"I, what?"

"Never mind." Better safe then sorry.

Then we talked about everything, for many hours. But not the past. Not the present either. They were too depressing. And who knows what could happen the future.

So we talked about the random stuff. Anything we barely knew. Movies, games, jokes, stupidity. Things that are happy. I was grinning. Her eyes were blue and green, like a meadow under a blue sky. Our signature signs of happiness. I realized that I loved to hear her talk, the confidence in her voice settled me. But Piper eyes showed concern as the hours passed. They were turning black, they did that whenever she had unsettled ideas.

"Why are you worried?" I asked, after a while. Her eyes looked way too depressing.

"I'm not worried." She said in a monotone voice, while looking away from me.

"I can't read your mind, but I can read your eyes. I know you too well. Tell me."

"What will my dad think of you being here? I think he saw us. We both realized that the door in unlocked."

"Why don't you go ask him?"

"But I don't want to. I don't want to see him. He ignored and pushed me away my whole life and now he wants me, when I want to be alone."

"Do it for us, Piper. Do it for us."

Her eyes softened. She got up and went into the huge closet she had. She was wearing her Camp Half-Blood shirt and some shorts. She then opened the door. But she stopped. She turned around and grabbed my wrist.

"You have to help me. Please." She said urgently. I hoped she was not charm-speaking me, but I knew that she needed me. So I let her tug me into whatever trouble awaits us.

* * *

**Not my best chapter, but there will be MAJOR drama in the next chapter to make up for it. MUAHHHHHHH! But I put up a poll on my profile, I want to see if anyone wants me to do a really stupid Hunger Games one-shot, involving cupcakes. I mentioned it last chapter. And can someone get me some suger cubes. I need it in my Gurdyroot Infusion. And I feed it to my pegasus, Sagittarius. I just ran out, and I'm broke. Never mind. ****But REVIEW. Vote on my poll. See ya, peeps.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES **


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE! BUT, it is unlucky 13, unless you are reading this story. It is a MAJOR chappie. Lots of DRAMA! And a kiss or two...sorta. It is a little fluffy, but who cares? WE FLUFFY. Hope you like it. And vote on my poll. PLEASE! I'm desprate. Here is the title, if you want to know,**

**The Cupcakes of Fate**

**Now READ!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I wish I knew what I was doing. But us demigods don't think that much. We just do it. Ha. Summing up my world. Gods, I sound like Leo. This is bad; This is really bad...

I was standing outside the living room right now with Leo. I was cluching his hand tightly, and so was he. I looked at him, making up a plan at he stared at me. With those dreamy chocolate brown eyes...Oh my freaking gods I am turning into a guy-obsessed Aphrodite girl, for LEO! Off topic.

"OK, here's the plan. You stay here and I will talk to him. Good?" I whispered. That was all I got. I got most of the plans that I followed from Annabeth or Frank.

"That's barely a plan." He contradicted.

"Best either of us got."

"Touche."

I let go of his hand, but I was really dissapointed. I really missed having that secure person to hang on to. He seemed to miss it too. I wish he could come with me. But I needed to do this on my own, well, this part.

I was just going to walk out into the open, but he grabbed onto my hand again. I turned around. I flashed him my angry look.

He looked like his feelings were hurt, I glared at him with a little more sympathy. He smiled a little, but brought my hand up and kissed it ever-so gently. Flickers of red flame trailed up arm from the spot with small puffs of smoke with it, leaing a nice warm feeling behind, like I was sitting in front of a fire place. I wished it would happen again. In return, I kissed him on the cheek. Little bursts of scented breeze that smelled like leaves and cinnamon and autumn went down his skin, and he blushed. I realized I was blushing too.

I let go of his hand again, but now with a little more courage and even more dissapointment. I steadied my breath, and went out into the open.

I walked slowly, not even making a sound, bare feet padding like a cat across the gleaming wooden floor. Mellie and Coach Hedge were nowhere to be seen. Only my dad was in the room. He was watching TV. One of his own, less famous, movies, to be exact. I went and stood right behind him and stood there for a good half-an-hour, making the almost non-existant plan more like a plan. He never noticed me. Surprisingly, Leo was quiet, moving his fingers and playing with his hair and pieces of metal with no sound. OK, he was still the ADHD kid I knew.

The TV turned off, and he sighed and got up. I was still standing there. He was walking oer to the hallway where Leo was, so I spoke then.

"Why do you want me now?"

He turned around in surprise. He smiled. I kept the plain face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean,you pushed me away for my whole life, now you want me closer. Why?"

"I...was scared about what happened. You have never done anything like that before."

"I know."

We just stood there for a while. All I knew was that I can't be the first one to talk, even with all the questions and

"I am glad you came out."

"I'm not."

"Why? I wanted to see you."

"I knew I had to eventully come out into the world."

"If only you didn't go into the unrealistic."

"I want to go back."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to go back to Camp Half-Blood."

"But I don't want you there. You got into some serious legal trouble because of them, and I was not even alerted."

"But that was the first school where I was happy. I had duties, and expectations. I had friends. I even found out more about Mom."

"I DON'T WANT YOU GOING BACK THERE!" He sternly said.

"THAT WAS WHERE I FOUND MYSELF! I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME BENG THERE, BUT I WAS HAPPY! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I WAS CONSTANTLY HAPPY!" I screamed. I was on the bridge of fury. He was being so selfish. Can't he see I was in pain? That it was too much.

"BUT YOU WERE WITH PEOPLE WHO MADE YOU A INTERNATIONAL CRIMANAL AT 15!"

"THEY ARE LIKE MY FAMILY! THEY UNDERSTAND ME MORE THAN YOU DO OR EVER WILL!" Right now m eyes were clouded with tears. Why is the world so cruel?

Dad saw that he hurt me, his eyes grew more kind, and he put his hand on my sholder.

"I just need you here. You need to tell...your friend...to leave. I saw you and him in your bedroom. He can't make you come back. That desision is up to me."

That was it. It was over. Nothing could ever change his mind. But it was not up to him. He does not even know where it is. It is up to me. It always was. I just wanted him to be happy with it.

"I am going back. I have to. I bet Mom would agree with me. Goodbye."

I pushed his hand off my sholder. I then ran and grabbed Leo's hand and went back into my room. I closed and locked the door; it locked now at least, and threw a bunch of clothes into a duffle bag, and grabbed the photo book, dragon, flowers and Katoptris. I made the bed and cleaned it up, so it looked like I was never there. I pulled on some ratty gym shoes. I then climbed out the window. Leo followed me and closed the window. Somehow, he made the window lock from the outside. Then everything hit me.

"Gods, what are we going to do now?" I exclaimed as we climbed down from the roof. I jumped on the ground with Leo right behind me.

"We will have to go back to camp."

"But we do not have any money, or food, or transportation."

"We do not have food, but we have money and transportation."

"What?"

"Follow me."

We jumped the fence that surrounded the mansion and walked down the street, Leo turned sharply into an alley, and I followed him. He pulled out a set of keys, and I saw what he meant by transportation. It was a 1960s blue Mustang.

"Oh my freaking gods, DID YOU BUILD THIS?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course I did, Beauty Queen. It's how I got to your house." He answered as he unlocked the car and opened the passanger door. I stepped in and put on the seat belt as Leo started the car.

"We might have to go to New York, but let's have some fun while it lasts." He said with a cheesy grin.

"I want to go to Houston." I said without realizing it.

"What?" Leo paled.

"We need to face our past. We can go to Oklahoma if we go to Houston."

"OK."

"What are you waiting for, let's go!" I yelled and I threw my hand up as we sped out of the alley and out into our new adventure. Together.

* * *

**Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Stuff. And, a special guest. Here is is...thisiscorinth! *Game show clapping in the backround***

**thisiscorinth: Thank You, Thank You...**

**SAVE THE NARGLES: Shut up.**

**thisiscorinth: Seriously?**

**SAVE THE NARGLES: Yes. Ha! ):") Now what was I supposed to say?**

**thisiscorinth: That you need suggestions for locations, stupid. You are really an airhead.**

**SAVE THE NARGLES: NO! I'm just oblivious to certain things. Now, review! The target is 78 reviews!**

**thisiscorinth: Like that is going to happen.**

****SAVE THE NARGLES tackles thisiscorinth. Tune in next time to The Way I Know He Cares, and SAVE THE NARGLES will be back, with a couple of bruises. (;P** **


	14. Chapter 14

**I am amazed. I just basicly took nothing and turned it into a 1000 word chapter. But I need IDEAS! I mean, I'm not completely out of ideas, but I need places where Leo and Piper can drive to. I have a few places in mind. Flordia, New Orleans, etc. But I need MORE! Random towns that have some importance to be on a map of a single state. Not super well known, AKA NO CAPITOLS PLEASE! Now, filler chapter! Everyone is back to normal. Piper is agressive again, and Leo is annoying. YAY!**

**- SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

"Dun-Dun-Dun-Ba-BANG-Bang-Bang, Ridin' in a blue Mustang, Down and back to camp I say, Blowin' monsters up and away, Right now in California!" I paused for a second to catch my breath. I was singing a song that I made up about me driving

"Thank gods its over! I was afraid you might die of self-annoience."

"NA, NA, NA, NA! Dun-Dun-Dun-Ba-"

"LEO WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Piper yelled in my ear. That was the 47th time I sang that tune, and the 3rd time Piper yelled at me. Things are back to normal already. It seemed ages ago that she kissed my cheek, when it was only about 3 hours ago. Weird. But I have only been singing in the car for the two hours she has been awake.

"But we are in Nevada now." I told her as we passed the sign, 'Welcome to Nevada! The Silver State!'.

"Oh, well don't sing that song anymore." Piper ordered, as she pulled on some sunglasses from a small purse she had, because we were driving by the light of the setting sun. Now I wish I had some cool sunglasses. But I had a job to do. Not including driving.

"Life is a highway, I want to ride it all night long! If your going my way, I wanna drive it all night long!" I sang in a fake country accent. Sometimes, I really love being me. **(I say that all the time!)**

"Seriously?"

"Dun-Dun-Dun.."

"Fine, you sing Rascal Flatts."

"Though all these cities and all these towns. In my blood it's all around. I love you now like I loved you then. This is the road, and these are my hands..."

I saw Piper shake her head and smile. I like that smile. I am glad it's back. I put in the CD with the song into the player and we both sang together.

"I'll be there when the light comes in, just tell'em we're survivors..." At the end of the song we were both laughing like crazy.

"What's next?" She asked, clearly hyper. I smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"A singer in a smokey room! The smell of wine and cheap perfume! For a smile they can share the night! It goes on and on and on and on"

...

"It's the eye of the tiger; It's the thrill of the fight! Rising up to the challenge of our rival! Stalks his prey in the night! And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger!"

...

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive! Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive!"

* * *

We were singing classic songs for a couple hours, well mostly me, while Piper laughed at me, but even Piper sang a bit, and she had a great voice. I was glad she was back, even if she yelled at me a lot.I saw all the stars out, as it was mot ver bright on the highway we were on. I saw all the Greek constrellations, and the Cherokee ones Piper taught me. I noticed a sign that said, 'Las Vegas - 30 miles'. I knew the sun would rise pretty soon; it was already pretty light in the horizon, and the police might be after us.

"Hey, Piper, Do you think we should stop and rest in Las Vegas?" I asked her.

"NO!" She said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Annabeth and Percy were there on her first quest; the lair of the lotophagi is there!"

"The loto-fun-what-gi?

Piper gave me a stern look, as if I should know about the loto-whats-its, which I probably should. I did not know that I had to know my Greek Myths by heart if I was a demi god. But she contiued.

"The lotophagi, or lotus-eaters, were a race of humans who lived on lotus blossoms. The lotus blossoms made people really drowsy, and time was quicker, like in most magical places, like in Daedalus' Labyrinth. Percy said he met someone from the 1970s. The lair was on a island off the coast of North Africa, Odysseus ran into them, but now it is a hotel in Las Vegas, The Lotus Hotel and Casino. If a place like that is in Las Vegas, then gods know what is there!"

"Your rant is over?"

"Yes. But your understand?"

"Sí, de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa. Now, we haved to drive though Las Vegas, but we an stop at a different place. Tell me where I can drive."

"We can head north to North Las Vegas, or south to Henderson."

"Which will get us out of Nevada sooner?"

"Henderson, but it is the second biggest city in Nevada, meaning a higher chance of monsters. But I bet we can get out of Nevada and though most of Arizona if we rest for a few hours then get moving again. What time is it again?"

"It's around 6 AM. We have been driving for about 12 hours." I answered. Wow, only now did I realize how tired I was. And I was hungry. Very hungry.

"We'll head to Henderson, Nevada then. I think we are both hoping there is decent food there and monster free."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Wanna listen to more music?" I said.

"OK, lets listen to something more modern though. I'll see what we have on the radio."

Soon we were singing to Last Friday Night and So Good on 93.1 FM for the county. I was still hoping that things could be better. Even if they were already perfect. Plus, everything is aways perfect with Piper.

* * *

**My good for nothing chapter is done. Well, its okay. But I am so happy! I have six days of school left, I got more reviews than expected and I got an invitation to join forum! Off topic. But I was going to ask for 84 reviews, but we are already at 82, last time I checked, so can we get to at least 88, or even better, 90. And I would freak out if we get to 100 reviews. So, REVIEW! And now I will rub it in thisiscorinth's face that I got more than 78 reviews. See ya peeps!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! I was hypnotised by TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY. Ahhh, don't I love suiside mysterys. I am letting you know this is sort of a filler chapter, not really any action, but it is important in the perspective of how Tristan reacted to the whole run away/road trip. And I want to let you know the route from Henderson, Nevada to where the cabin is in Oklahoma. Here it is,**

**1. Henderson, Nevada ****2. ****Flagstaff, Arizona 3. Albuquerque, New Mexico **

**4. El Paso, Texas 5. San Antonio, Texas 6. HOUSTON! 7. Fort Worth, Texas**

**8. Oklahoma City, Oklahoma 9. To be decided... aka, where the cabin is**

**Let me know if you like the layout, or if you want to add a city. And can we make it 100? I would freak out and act like the time I got my LAPTOP! Seriously, I use it, like, everyday. I would freak out, and if I get more than that...I would probably tell everyone about it, annoying the Hades out of them, or labeling me a freak. But I am already a freak...I would just ask them what their first clue was. Thanks for reading my rant, and for believing in my weirdness! **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

Henderson, Nevada was a pretty place. It had lots of greenery, hotels and shopping malls and restrants. We saw that it was pretty big, and I could believe it was the second biggest city in Nevada. But we just needed a place to park our car so we can sleep, and a drive-though McDonald's. So Leo drove the car around the area until we saw a Wendy's. I like Wendy's better than McDonald's**.( I LOVE Wendy's! LOL)** It had better tasting food. I now really wanted to have some salty french fries, or maybe a baked potato. Overall, I was really hungry.

"Hey, Leo. Can we stop at Wendy's? It probably would fill us up." I asked him. Just then his stomach grumbled loudly. I guess he was hungry too.

"WE FOOD EAT NOW!" He exclaimed in a rough and barbarish voice as I burst out laughing. He sounded exactly like a sterotypical caveman. Hopefully he won't eat like a caveman too.

"I am guessing that is a yes, Mr. Stone Age

We went to the drive-in and ordered. I got a Garden Side Salad with french fries and a Pepsi, while Leo ate a Chicken Sandwich with french fries and a Coke.**(And I know it is 6 AM, and that Wendy's would not be open, so deal with it.) **We sat in the car with the hood down in a abandoned , and watched the sunrise. It was pretty, as it peeked over the hills and made everything a golden color, but without the burning Southwest heat. It made this time of day the most desireable here.

Once we finished eating, we leaned the seats back so we can recline a little. I insisted that Leo should sleep first, he looked like he was going to pass out any second now. He fell aslep almost as soon as he put his head down. But it hit me. Without him, I would be distracted from the previous day's events. Now all the guilt and questions would come and burn into my brain.

So that was how I wasted the next hour an a half.

_Did my dad discover what I did?_

_Was he still mad, or sad, or confused?_

_How will Mellie and Coach Hedge deal with it?_

_Did he call the police?_

_Does Chiron know that I am not at my dad's?_

_Does Camp Jupiter know?_

_Will any monsters attack us?_

_What do the gods think?_

I tried to think of the possible answers. THat took a lot of time though.

_Did my dad discover what I did?_

Yeah, probably.

_Was he still mad, or sad, or confused?_

Of course he was. He is wondering why I left, even when it smacked him in the face ten times.

_How will Mellie and Coach Hedge deal with it?_

Not sure. Probably they will be calming down Dad, or contacting camp, or

_Did he call the police?_

If he was in right senses, then he did not do it. It could lead to a major paprazzi problem.

_Does Chiron know that I am not at my dad's?_

Yes. That would be Mellie's job to let him know.

_Does Camp Jupiter know?_

Who knows? We try to keep contact, so they probably will find out soon if they don't already

_Will any monsters attack us?_

They have been unusually timid, but if at least one does not attack, then I am a hellhound.

_What do the gods think?_

They must have all the opinons possible for a extremely powerful group of immortals. But I know they are watching our every move, just as entertainment.

I sighed, why does the world have questions? The balance in pure plesaure and true pain. Why are we superior to others? I seriously do not know. Why am I think these deeply phislophical and sort of stupid thoughts anyway? To waste time, I guess. I woke Leo up whe n the clock said it was around 9:30 and the sun was clearly up and bright. I then fell into a properous sleep.

_Dad was pacing the room. Mellie and Gleeson were watching him, sitting on the couch together, their voices loud._

_"...it will cause a big mess with the press." Mellie said_

_"Don't mention paparazzi and over dramatic women." Gleeson added._

_"What do mean by that, Gleeson? And we need to contact the police." Dad said, clearly confused._

_"One, women will be upet that you had a child with another woman, when they have celb-crushes on you. And two, we know that she is heading back to the camp, and we know the location. She will be fine. She has been in sticker situations." Mellie explained._

_"Fine, but I want a search done for her in secret, until we find out she is at her previous school. Deal?" Dad grugingly said._

_"Deal."_

* * *

**Lame ending. So review. And I am seeing that movie Snow White and the Huntersman. It looks cool and I heard the graphics are a-MAZ-ing! Plus I like the creepy blood thitrsty queen. Heeeeeeee... I'll give you a full report next chappie. And I will keep up the poll for a few days. And I will do one or two filler chaprters before Houston with monster action. I mean, this is about demigods, so there has to be monsters. Right?**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guess what? I have a new favorite actor! Chris Hemsworth. He was a way better actor than Kristan Stewart; she is still very plain faced. And there is the fact that I like his hair, but he looked better in The Avengers. But he is also from Australia...He has a lot of things going for him. Anyway, I am not a movie critic. I am an author. And a freak. And a bookworm. Chapter 16. Wow, and I have only written this in one month, and I am on the sixteenth chapter.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I watched her sleep. Her face seemed ageless like a girl's should be. Her short curly hair, the color of dark chocolate, went into her face, long uneven bangs blowing upwards whenever a puff of breath came out. I smiled. She was painless. Completely painless. On the outside at least. But when she was awake, her eyes always had that hint of black in it, the slight tightness of her lips, the pale scars that stood out in the light. She was broken, but now, she was free.

Wait, they were never free. They were at the mercy of the gods. They were just as cruel as Gaea, giving just as much pain to them as she did. Broke _his _Piper into sharp edged pieces of glass, like a shattered plate, tough on the outside, never noted until the sharp edge hits you, then you realize she is more like a worn glove, ripped at the seams and sewn together and ripped again many times, but never the right way. A lot like me, just that I hid it by being sewn back and acting like I was perfect again. But there was that little hole that remained, right where the pinky was. That could become unsewed at anytime. I eventully got ripped but pretended to be perfect. Not turning into a sharp piece of glass. Like she did.

This was the the perfect chance. To kiss her. To tell her I love her. To start to sew her back correctly. Jason never did it. He started to, but he realized a more needed cause. A missing sock. Not a glove. A matching sock, ripped to shreds. I was fond of that sock, but I liked the glove better. Now I was going to fix her.

I kissed her forehead, then her cheekbones. Then her cheeks. And her nose. I was an inch from her lips, but he still could not do it. She did not know that I was hers. I wanted her with him, and fully volenteering to do this. I just kissed her on the forehead again, but it did not fill my need.

Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a large hellhound. I did not want to get outr of the car to fuight it, so I boosted up the defence system. I had many different ones. I mixed macanics with magic to make the car cover with metal, then it is covered in Celestial bronze coating. There is also a keypad that sets up a force field that is tight around the car, for the weaker monsters. But a helhound an break though the force field, not without getting eletricuted first, but still. I pressed a button that would have been the windsheild wipers, but I set it up so it could repell any rain, snow,sleet or flying monsters, so I did not need it. The plating instantly went on, and I could hear the hellhound's claws.

"Why is it so dark?" Oh, Piper must of gotten up.

"A hellhond is trying to get into the car, but he can't get though the defences, but I can summon some fire?" I offered as an explination.

"That would be nice."

I summoned a small amount of fire, yellow and small. It was still very dim and dark, but Piper looked like she was bathed in candlelight. The light hid the spaces of the eyes and ears and the crease in her face, and her eyes looked hollow, as if they were a portal to Tatarus. Her dark hair blended with the darkness, parts of it highlighted by the light. She looked mysterious, and sad. But it showed off a dark beauty, something that could be in a horror movie, but be graceful, like a ghost from the Underworld who had to face an early death.

The scraping stopped soon, an I pressed the button again, and the hellhound was a pile of dust near the ground. I remembered that the shell was textured, and the edges were very sharp, so eventtully it could kill a monster, like the hellhound.

I started the car and in a couple of minutes, we in Arizona. It was rather dull, the onlyt colors were the neon blue of the sky, and the vibrent red of the sand. There was the same colored mountains in the distance, but they were just as vibrwent. We were also one of the few cars on the highway. Looks like we are one of the few people who don't fly to Arizona.

Piper was fiddleing with her fingers and with my hair. It always had grease in it now, I tried slicking it back like they did in the 1960s. I ended up getting wolf whistles the whole day. But Piper did not care. But she kept undoing it and made it stick up, as if I were a hedgehog. Sonic, the hedgehog. **(My cosin has a hedgehog. But it almost peed on me once.)** I did not care though. It made her happy.

We got to Albuquerque around 10:00 at night, with a 1 1/2 hour stop at Flagstaff, Arizona. We slept in the car again. But the trip was full of laughs, smiles and eye rolls. I did not even mind the yelling. that much. But there was a fear rising in my chest. The unsettleing feeling of going back to Houston. After 8 years, I was going back. As I fell asleep, I felt the fire klicking my skin, Gaea's evil laugh, and seeing the building collasped on itself, and the horror of my mother being in there. I knew that the night would be plauged with nightmare. But Piper was right, I could not run anymore.

* * *

**So...sorry for not updating. Once I get a goods night rest on a daily basis, then I will have more ideas. But I found a location in Oklahoma where there is a Cherokee reservation. It is called ****Wyandotte Tribe Reservation. Then the route will head towards there, then either up to St. Louis, or down to Little Rock. I sort of want them to head to Little Rock, so they can head towards Tennesse. I have been to the state a lot on road trips, and I LOVE it there. Besides my hometown, of area... It is even more awesome. But review! 112 reviews and I will post a chappie on Wensday, in honor of the last day of school. **

******-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	17. Chapter 17

**HIIII! OK, I am so glad. I am exempt from the math packet for the summer, cause I have an A in math. Also, one of my art pictures is going to be put up in the school for 10 YEARS! I could be a high school Honor roll senior and be going to Harvard by then! But I just want to let you know this, I might be updating less, so don't be surprised if that happens. I will try to always update at least once a week. I have been feeling quite lazy, and I have been typing a lot. So, I am saying I am a lazy bum. But I still have a life, and I still will try to stay in the world of Fanfiction. CHAPTER 17! BYEEEEE!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

"Al-bu-qur-que. Albuqurque. Bet a drachma I can say that 5 times fast." Leo bragged as we entered the city.

As I pretended to listen to him say it, and stumble around the Qs. I had my mind spinning. I realized that in the matter of a day and a half, we drove from Los Angles to Albuqurque. It was still only around 3 in the afternoon, so the heat was baking us alive. We needed to change our chothes, get some deoderant, and overall freshen up.

"Why don't we freshen up and clean ourselfs off, then we can look around. We are not in any patiular hurry. Right?"

"Why not?" Leo answered before pulling over to a gas station. I got outof the car and opened the trunk. I grabbed my small bag with my tolietries in it, and an outfit. I went into the gas station and into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, put on deoderant and a clean bra, tank top and underwear. A yellow pleated blouse with a white skirt with lace that went to my mid-thighs was pulled over the under garments. I brushed my teeth and I also put on some lip gloss. I never really dressed this way, but I felt applied to. I don't know why.

I walked out of the bathroom, and I grabbed two Twix bars and Pepsi in bottles. It was the really good kind, made with pure sugar. Pepsi Throwback, that's what it is, I bought the snacks, and I brougfht them out to the car, which was being filled with gas. Leo was whistleing.

His hair was slicked back again, and he was wearing a clean T-shirt and the same jeans as before. He was chewing spearmint gum; I could smell it from here. He also was wearing the camp bead from this year. It was half orange and half purple, and there ws a picture of the Argo 2 on it. All of the members of the quest helped Fifth Cohort make the bead, and all the members of the quest got tattoos, claiming them heroes of both camps. Leo's tattoo had a hammer on it, while mine had a dove, the same dove that was ingraved on my books. I still cannot believe that my dad did not notice the tattoo.

I walked up to him and poked him. He turned around and yelped, clearly startled.

"Oh, it's you." He breathed as his tenceness went away. I started to laugh, and he made a pouty face.

"That is totally not fair. I didn't see you! You could of been a monster, or a police officer! You could of been a walking donut, for gods sake!" He complained.

Now I was laughing really hard, so much I was clutching to him for support. He was still pouting, but the edges of his lips were pulling up; he still thought it was funny. I calmed down after a couple of minutes. It was good to laugh again,especially with Leo.

I handed him the Pepsi and the Twix bar that I got for him as he finished up filling the car with gas. WE ate the Twix bars as we watched the cars drive past.

"I could make a better Twix bar than this," Leo mumbled with half the candy bar in his mouth. "Homemade, without preservitives, and warm and gooey with ice cream. If only it had the convienence of a wrapper. Then it could be an international sensation."

"That already exists, and the best part is, it's in your hand." I told him as I licked the chocolate off of my fingers. He pretended to scowl at me, then smiled and threw the wrapper away. I threw mine away to then hopped in the car.

We drove around for a hour or so until we decided to look around. We were in a shopping area of the city so we window-shopped, laughing at the winter coat that Dick's was advertising, even though it was still praticly summer, and pretending to be one of the models in the windows. We sat down and got ice cream at a shop, and licked off hot fudge of our fingers. But I slapped Leo's hand for trying to steal the maraschino cherry that was on top of a ridiculous amount of whipped cream. No one steals my cherry.

We contiued to browse, until something caught my eye. It was one of those tourist shops that everyone buys crap that is supposed to be 'memorable'. But I saw a girl about my age there, and she looked like a Native American.

"Hey, Leo, can we go inside that shop?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever." He said, as the bell jinges as we opened the door.

The shop could be described in one word. Crowded. I mean, there was stuff everywhere. There was a little path that weaved though the store, and a little area that was six feet square thatw as near the door that was clear, but besides that, there was no room. The girl I saw was at the cash register, tlking to a woman about a purchase. I looked around the shop with Leo, but I headed back to the entrance of the shop. The girl was tapping her fingers on the table; we were the only customers. I walked over to her.

"Hi." I told her.

"Oh, Hello. Are you looking for anything?" She replied. She had long black hair in a braid don her back and weird blue eyes.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you know where a good place to eat was." I asked.

"There are plenty of good places around here I say. But I think the greatest food ever is the roasted rabbit my grandmother makes. I'm Mae, by the way."

"I'm Piper. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. What brings you to Albuqurque?"

"Oh, me and Leo," I gestured to the back of the room where Leo was. "Are on a car trip, and we're just passing though."

"Well it's always good to come here. I am from one of the local Navajo tribes. Lots of people think that all Native Americans live in huts and hunt for food, but it is funny to see there faces when they find out they are wrong. Plus a lot of people think I'm not Navajo when they see my blue eyes. I just got them, really. Both of my parents are part of my tribe anyway, and neither of them have blue eyes."

"I totally understand. I'm Cherokee myself. I lived in Oklahoma for a good portion of my life, until my grampa died. I was teased for being Cherokee a lot, and because my mom left my dad and I when I was a newborn. But people do think I am not Indian sometimes. Well my mother was Greek, that's probably it."

"It's nice that you are talking to me." Mae told me. "No one ever chats with me, well if you count the old ladies who just want me to help them carry their stuff. And have you ever heard of that Cherokee actor, Tristan McLean? I think he is an example of how Native Americans are sucessful, and I don't moon over him like the rest of the women population of the world. Plus you would not moon over him, with your boyfriend over there and all." She said it like it was the clearest thng in the world while looking over my sholder at Leo.

"Wait, WHAT? You think Leo is my boyfriend?" I exclaimed. Why would she think that?

"Well, you are together. Alone. It looks like you can tolerate him. And he looks decent enough. Has a bit of muscle too, not super buff, but still, more than dudes I know. It all adds up." She explains.

"Well, he is not my boyfriend." I tell her. But I do really love him. Just that I am not sure if he loves me back. I feel my knife, which was inside my boot. I knew we have been though a lot together.

"Not yet." Mae state matter-of-factly. "Soon. I can see it in your eyes you really care about him. I better get back to work. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." I tell her. I then turn to Leo "Hey, I'm leaving."

"Okay, one second." Leo replies. "Can you wait outside though?"

"Sure" I walk out of the shop. I like Albuqurque. But I cannot say it five times fast.

* * *

**Review please, 118 reviews total. No long ending note. I am really tired right now. But I hope you like the chappie. Good night.**

**- SAVE THE NARGLES**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK, some of you guys were reading my AN, but I had nothing to do, so I wrote another chapter. Unessisary sike. Oops. Please don't kill me. I am working on another story, but it will be less than 5 chapters. Just letting you know. A little hint, it might involve a foam ball shooter. Don't know yet. Major action, mainly people getting hit in the head. Again, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! P.S. Has anyone played Bocci Ball? I just learned how to play it, and it really reminded me of Quttich. Weird right? Its not even English, it's Italian.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

My hands grasped onto the small box. It was brown, and that was it. BUt inside was a ring. Not a wedding ring. That would be odd. It was a bronze ring. The part that wrapped around the finger was made of three pieces of twisted metal an eigth of an inch thick. It was connected to a green stone, which has a metal rim around it. It was beautiful, and I knew Piper would like it.

I ran up to the girl that Piper was talking to at the counter. She quickly scaned the tag abd I put in my pocket.

"HEY!" She yelled, as I waas running out of the door. I turned round, and she was smiling.

"Good luck, I know you'll get the girl."

I smiled in return. "Thanks."

I ran put the door, and ran into Piper. We both fell on the sidewalk and it hurt. I think I brusied my hip or something.

"Really? I was just about to find you. Why were you running out anyway? Did the fake fox try to bite you or what?" Piper said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I said quickly. Piper gave me one last glare before I helped her up.

"Hey, why don't we go and have dinner?" She asked. "I also saw a hot air balloon, so we should go and see it. Is that all right?"

Oh gods. It is my worst nightmare. An unusual nightmare, but the same. No, not heights. Dates. This is almost a date. And it is with Piper. Oh gods.

"What's wrong?" Oh my freaking gods, it must of shown on my face. Now I'm really screwed.

"Hello? Are you listening? LEO!" Piper yelled into my ear. Why was she so loud? Jeez.

"Don't worry," She told me. "It will be fun. I don't think you are afraid of heights."

"But this is like a date!" I pointed out. "I am no good with organic life organisims!"

"It will be fine. You're with me" Piper soothed as she pulled me own the block to where Fuego Azul was. I named the car that, because it said Flame On on the back, and it was blue. But I still complained to Piper. Finnally she gave me a death glare. I decided to shut up then. We drove down to a Thai place and ate. It was still akward between us, but I didn't care.

She laughed at my stupid jokes over Tom Yum soup, and she told me about the absurd prom dress that her cabin made Mitchell wear while squeezing sweet and sour sause over egg rolls. I felt less worried. More happy. More the person I show off. Not the Leo I have been for my whole life. New. Not sugar-coated, like the past eight years of my life.

We decided not to go hot-air balloning; it would waste our precious money. So we just got into the car ancd drove until we got to a cliff. the sun was setting, made up of pastel pinks, roasted reds, and neon oranges. There was a cool breeze, the simplicity of the colors calmed me. Nothing like any of the places I've lived in, but I liked it. It's different.

We got out of the car and went down by the edge and sat down. I grabbed a pillow out of the trunk of the car and Piper grabbed a blanket. We sat outside and I built a fire. We bought marshmallows and we roasted them over the fire. Piper weirdly liked hers golden brown, even though I burnt mine until it had a crusty outside and it was really gooey on the inside. she wrinkled her nose at that, until I stuffed one into her mouth. She turned to burning it, but she still pelted a bunch at me. Stupid karma.

We did that for a good portion of the night. In the end, she was sleeping in my lap, the blanket tucked over her body. I remembered how she did that with Jason, while I was spying on them, feeling more like the third wheel. Now Jason was back with his friends, afraid of us, afraid of not being a true Roman. But I know I have to thank him, now Piper is mine.

Stop, don't think about that. Enjoy. It's all yours.

It is mine. This moment...this moment is worth remembering. The beginning is completely gone, the time afterwards is all torn up. The year at Wilderness is a fraud. The past year is a myth, real in a land from a long time ago, but not anywhere. Real because of the laughs and the smiles, because of the pain and the sorrow, the things that haunt the world. But this moment, anyone could enjoy it. It's completely real. Perfection.

I carried her to the car and fastened her seat-belt. I propped the pillow behind her head and put the blanket over her. I drove away form the spot, we needed to get moving. But I knew that I would have more moments like this.

* * *

**Sucky chapter. But I needed to give you something. Houston is probably going to happen in the next couple of chapters. But I have something planned for Chapter 19. It is good. Think Chapter 9. It will be similar, but different. If you understand what I mean. But I have to tell you, I am officially a painter. I painted a picture of the skyline of my home city and I got tons of blue acrylic paint on my shirt, and on my hair. And why do I always go off topic...Back to reality, sorry. I would like to have 128 reviews please, to be pleased and not feel like a failure(I hate failing, I NEVER fail! I have never even failed a test. Quizzes though). See ya!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am updating today because I have a great chapter. This is very similar to Chapter 9. You might want to read it to help you realize what I mean. But this is one of my favorite chapters so far. I am REALLY pleased with it. But I will switch back to my other story, then update again. El Paso and San Antonio. Then HOUSTON! But it is a sorta filler chapter but kind important and emotional. My specialty. Hope you like it.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

The dream was an odd one, even for me. It was not scary. No monsters. No blasts to the past. No scenes of the future. It was more of an informal dream. But... it helped me understand love, more than anyone else has ever did, I can feel love, but this is very foward.

_I_ _was sitting on a bench in a workshop. It was dark outside, and the only light was from the back of the warehouse. I followed the light, until I got to the opening._

_ Standing there were two people. One of them was a woman, covered in grease with long curly hair in a braid, with wrinkles around her eyes, showing that she smiled a lot. Her hands were wrinkled too, with calluses on them. She wore a dirty plaid blouse, jeans and worn leather boots. Next to her was a a young boy. He was joking aound with her, handing her tools and pointin out things on the paper he was working on and asking what they were. I realized that this boy was Leo. The woman must be Esperanza Valdez._

_Esperanza put the pen down and smiled at the paper._

_"There, it is done." She said with a big grin, erasing any signs of age from her face._

_Leo ran over to the drawing and grinned. "This is going to change our lifes! Once this gets sold, we'll be rich and never have to worry about our rent again!" _

_"That's right, mijo. This will change our lifes." The piece of paper was a drawing of a drill bit, like the ones that attach onto drills. The drill bit itself was outlined in black pen, along with the measurements, angles and labels for each part of it. I have to say, it looked impressive, even if I only went to the forges and Bunker 9 to help Leo and the others. At least I knew it was a mecanical drawing._

_They gathered their stuff and left the room. But as they were walking, a black hand came and grabbed a set of keys that was on top of the folder Esperanza was carrying. I shouted out, but they did not seem to hear me. But that was when I knew, I was reliving the last day of Esperanza Valdez's life. _

_They reached the break room, and Esperanza noticed that the keys were missing. She told Leo that she would go and get them and left. But she looked at me with a look that said 'Follow me, you now what happens here.' I followed her and she went out of view fron the door and stared at them. The black hand came back and closed both doors and locked them before sliding under the crack. She then turned around and gave me a sad smile._

_"I am glad that you came, Piper McLean." Esperanza said with a knowing smirk. "Now, let's talk. I only have fifteen minutes to live, and 12 minutes to speak before the flames capture me."_

_We walked back to the room together. "Why are you here?" I asked._

_"I was always here at this moment, just that I wanted to talk to you. I learned about your adventure with La Matre Tierra y sus Gigantes de Suelos__._**(The Earth Mother and her Giants of Soil)**_ And about your little road trip. I knew that Leo would get a girl like you. But I wanted to meet you in person." _

_"How did you find out about us in the first place, you would of been in the Fields of Asphodel."_

_"I am a liberated spirit." Esperanza started. _

_"I have been watching over you and your friends for Hades, but in return, I get to see my son and I can send dream messages. But I would not be here without Persephone. She was gossiping about your first quest the first few days after you finished it. So I made an offer with Hades. I give him information on the quest of the Argo 2, which is very much needed for him, since spirits of the dead were escaping at the time, for the chance to watch over my son." Esperanza looked behind her._

_ I saw the bits of flames coming towards us. They were still about a hundred feet away, but they were coming slowly but surely. They would swallow us up in a couple of minutes._

_"What about the dream messages?" I knew that time would be up soon, and I needed to ask as many questions as possible._

_"I can only send a dream message if I choose a moment that I can be alone in with the other person. The moment can only last for 45 minutes, and most of this moment was to realize that it was a certain moment, which in fact is longer because it is a dream. 4 minutes left."_

_One question was pulsing my head. I knew this was the hardest question._

_"Why me? Why not Leo?" I blurted out._

_Esperanza pursed __her lips. The flames were 20 feet away from us, but circling around. I knew she was not going to make it. She can't. This already happened._

_"Because this would break what little spirit he has gained back. But I need to tell you this." She said as she held on to my hands._

_"I want you to make sure he is happy again. Love him like I did, and still do. I told him when he was little this would happen. There would be a girl he would come to love more than he did for me"_

_15 feet._

_"You can share the smiles he smiles, because it is deeper than what shows. You can tell if their real. Only you can."_

_10 feet_

_"Make sure he forgets about all the bad things in his life. Sea lo que lo mantiene ardiendo brillante. Be what keeps him burning bright."_

_5 feet._

_Esperanza kisses my forehead, a motherly gesture. The flames start to lick her skin. She lets go. I see her fall into the flames, but with a smile on her face, knowing that she did what was right. The flames are burning into my skin, but everything I see turns into a gray haze as I feel my body crumble into ashes, along with the building and Esperanza. I can see a fire engine and an ambulance. A young woman, a paramedic, picks up Leo, who is perfectly fine. Then the world goes black._

* * *

**DAMN! I still cannot belive that I wrote this chapter today while also doing, **

**a. listening to a cover of 'Just A Dream' by Nelly, by Sam Tsui and Crhristiana Grimmie**

**b. Walking 4.6 miles in 90 degree weather**

**c. making green tea sherbert**

**d. Getting my report card. Only ONE of my BFs are in my group of students for next year. I am really bummed.**** And I got a C! For the first time in my life I got a C on my report card! {:(**

**But please review. I would like 138 reviews please. BYE!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, CHAPTER 20! WOO HOO! SHAZAM! And, as I am writing this author's note, I'm watching Lilo and Stitch. Stitch is just plain awesome. Lilo is cool too. She is an avid user of voo doo magic. Favorite line is next.**

**Stitch: ALOHA!**

**Captain Gantu: You're vile! You're foul. You're flawed!**

**Stritch: Also cute and fuffy!**

***Captain Gantu is currently being thrown out of his spaceship window by Stitch.* **

**Ah, I love that line...Off topic. But I am planning on doing an important chapter in Tristan's POV for Chapter 21, so this is a chapter leading up to it and clears it out. Bye!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I was not at ease, things were tense with mine and Piper's friendship, but at least we were in Texas now. But I realized that our friendship is pained, but I think both of us want it to become more. Maybe it also was that we were getting closer to the place where my life fell apart. Still, feeling VERY stressed.

I drove though El Paso when Piper woke up. She smiled and yawned as we passed though.

"Mornin'." She said, as she rn her hands though her hair. Her hair grow fast. It was only to her chin when we started our road trip. Now it covered her neck and was really curly. When it was choppy and short, it was really straight. Changing hair type, must be from her mother. She pulled it into a ponytail and leaned back. Her hair was glossy in the sunlight.

"How are you?" I asked. Yay for stupid question.

"I need to start keeping watch. I feel guilty for leaving you like this, being a chaffur, me being treated like a princess."

But she is like a princess, to me. But she acted like she was nobody. She was clueless. Ironic, in't it? It is usually me.

We killed time in the car. I felt thankful for this time, I was almost dead many times, now it is less danger than it ever was before. But there are the memories, the scars, and that gods-damn tattoo. It all adds up to feeling nearly dead on the inside. But things are burning down with me and Piper, and the question is that will we have devolved feelings for each other, or the stirrings will fade.

I looked at her again. She was looking out the window.

"Piper..."

She spun around.

Her eyes...they were amber, reflecting her dark hair, stunning, like a cat, but better. Her dark curly hair framed her face perfectly. But something felt off. It felt off this whole time. The smile. It was not true. She was covering up something.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you thinking about, Piper?"

"Nothing."

"I know you too well."

"I don't want to talk about it."

I left her alone, but those amber eyes told me something, that she was lying. But all people have secrets. there are the ones you keep, and the ones kept from you.

"It was a dream." She said quietly, after a while. Her eyes were still amber.

"That is all the explnation I need." I told her. "Now, We won't be pushed around anymore we'll be a force you cannot ignore we'll be an army for Dumbledore! For Dumbledore! We must unite so we can fight turn the battle around times running out its time to shout! Voldemort is going down!" I sung in a falsetto voice. Piper cracked up.

"Is that from A Very Potter Musical?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you hated musicals."

Dang, she has a point.

At that moment she burst out laughing.

"HEY! Just because I am a demigod does not mean that I hate the Internet! Plus, I saw it before I knew I was a demigod."

"Why then?"

"It makes fun of Harry Potter. I HATE Harry Potter! Which Nyssa talks about all the time. Mostly about the castle though. But she also won't shut up about that STUPID ELF!" I complained. I hate elves.

"You don't like Dobby?" Piper asked with a hurt look on her face.

Dang, everyone likes the stinking elf and cried when it got stabbed and the famous Harry Potter buried it. But I really hated Harry Potter because he was never a sidekick. Not the sidekick, like me. I probably would be Neville anyway. The one, according to Nyssa, that always gets picked on.

"I don't like elves overall, being compared to one." I told her quietly. I did not really care being called an elf; it was true.

"I know that. You just don't like Harry Potter because he sounds like he sound so much like Jason in the point of view of the readers. He really is nobody to most of the world. Like all demi-gods."

Wait, what?

"You understand. You do."

We did not talk for the next 60 miles.

I stopped at a gas station, so we won't be stuck in the middle of the desert without gas. She went inside to get a bag of chips. But I still felt uneasy. I felt as if I was having a Romeo and Juilet affair. That I loved her, but it was not allowed. I needed a confession.

I quickly grabbed her backpack from the back seat and opened one of the zipper pockets. I pulled out a small phone, which was off. I turned it on. A picture of her and Annabeth popped up as the back-round. I quickly went though her contacts and found the number. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the number.

Piper was walking out, and I stuffed the paper and pen in my tool-belt. I turned off the phone and stuffed it in the bag. Piper waved to me and I walked out of the car for my turn to clean up. I cleaned up really quick and then ran to the payphone in the back and pulled out the paper. I put the change in and slowly dialed the number...

* * *

**...and that is how to write a chapter while watching A Very Potter Musical. I'm an idiot for doing so, but I will have a FANTASTIC chapter for you next time. It is kind of obvious what will happen next, but I DON"T CARE! Gee, what is with me and capital letters today? Oh, well... But I will update soon! Oh and 140 reviews please. I am lowering the bar. I can't have THAT high of standards! That would be ridiculous!****BYE! **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	21. Chapter 21

**HAPPY FEAST OF FOUTUNA! I am planning on saying that to everyone I see today. I only did it to my dad so far, but it was funny. I wonder if I can get my 3 year old sister to say it... I taught her how to high-five people and how to knuckle punch someone, but not really punch them. But Chapter 21! I f only it was Chapter 24...that would be ironic. Oh, and one more thing. There is a part where I underlined some stuff. Those are Tristan's thoughts. If they are confusing, just don't say it in a review. I was having a hard time working on it. Kapheesh? ****BYE!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

Tristan is upset. Piper had not been found for nearly three days, and he could not talk to the police directly.

"The press would find out." Mellie said when he asked for the search.

"They don't even know that you have a daughter." Gleeson agreed indirectly.

"The police say it is a run-away case anyway, so she will be found within the week."

"So, you are saying that they won't help find her and her friend?" He asked.

"They are saying that she will either be somewhere safe, or she will come back." Mellie clarified.

"Great, just great." Tristan muttered as her stormed out of the office. He needed something normal.

He started down to the kitchen, but it was 3:30 in the afternoon. No one wold be home then. Now, something you could do at 3:30 in the afternoon anywhere.

Check your voicemail.

That is a normal thing to do.

He went upstairs and got his iPhone from the charger. Tristan went and tapped Phone then Voicemail.

_3 new Voicemails_

Tristan had the time, so, why not?

The first voicemail was from a friend from filming The King of Sparta. He wanted to meet him for dinner.

The second voicemail was from Scarlett Johansson, who was potentlly his next co-star, if he signed on to one of the moviews he was offered.

The third was from a blocked number.

At first he was suspicious, he never had voicemails from unknown numbers. But if someone got his number, then they must of gotten it from someone who DID have his personal number. So he listened to the voice mail.

_"Hey, you probaby know who this is. You probably are hating my guts now. But I want to talk to you, or now, say something, since I am in a voicemail."_

Tristan knew who it was, and he did not like it.

_"But the reason I called is that...is that...Well, I have to get the courage to tell you first, but I got your number from Piper's cell phone, and she is alive, not that she is dead, that would be ridiculous...and that she does not know that I am doing this. She would have my head if she found out."_

At least she is alive, but if Piper did not know about the call, than why is he even calling?

_But, I am scared. Of you._

Wait, you are afraid of me?

_"Re-phrase that. I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what I have to tell you."_

What does he have to tell me that is so frighting?

_"Ok, Leo, take a deep breath. I...Iaminlovewithyourdaughter."_

What did he say?

_"I probably should of slowed down, now I have to say it again. Here it is. I...am in love with your daughter."_

What. The. Hell.

_"So, you are probably freaking out right now, and that's fine by me. I would probably react the same way. But let me explain. I love her for many reasons."_

Yeah, then you'll dump her. Teenage love does not last.

_"She's beautiful, she's smart, she a good friend. Those are the obvious reasons that everyone says about her._

Everyone does say that.

_ "Then the things I hate about her, that make me want her more. _

_S__he is a goody-two-shoes. _

_She does not have a vivid sense of humor._

_She yells too much, she __criticizes my cooking skills._

_She tries to kill me on a daily basis. _

_She dated my ex-best friend._

_She is also tougher than iron._

_Hides her feelings too much._

_ But I do that too. She had made as many mistakes as I did. She steals stuff. I ran away six times, lasting for months at a time. We are the same really. Branded._

He... loves her for her mistakes.

_But is deeper, a lot deeper. It's in our past."_

In the past...

_"We both went to Wilderness School. But we thought it was Piper, I and our friend Jason. But we learned that it was really Piper and I at Wilderness, our memories had been modified. I probably should not of told you. that._

Why?

_Then we came to camp. Piper took over the counselor spot for cabin by force, mine was given to me, given the duty to lead the building of one of the greatest feats in history. The Argo 2. There was a picture in that photo book._

He built that?_  
_

_We were happy for a while. We finally had friends. But we learned what we had to do. We had to leave again, this time, for a more dangerous task. And the memories will haunt us for life, and things went downwards, even when we won.__"_

Won? What does he mean?

_"But __Jason had no memory when we met him, but when he got it back, he learned he had a past to go back to. He left us. Scared of hurting his old friends more than us. Then Piper left, and I was alone. No one talked to me, and I felt the pain of losing her. She felt it too._

The place is not safe. I never wanted her to be there, she just got there, but I never felt this much loss as he was decribing.

_"That's when I started to feel it. Stirrings. I had let her cry with me. I had fought against her, and with her. I had laughed with her, and we have faced many troubles together. I realized, she was the only person I had, and the only one I can trust. I have no family, and you are her only family, and you don't know the terrible truth. _

Terrible truth?

_I did love her. I just didn't know how long."_

He does care about her. But how can a teenager feel that?

_"I am not sure if she loves me back, but I think she has feelings for me too. But there is a lot more to our relationship. The secret. We have to keep the secret from the world, and keep the secret from affecting what happens on a day to day basis. Including you. It is the reason you can't remember the week of the solstice."_

Didn't Mellie mention that before?

_"It hurt you, and it drove you to near insanity. I was there. I was near tears, so I can see__ how hard it was for Piper, as your daughter. But I want to be with her, for the rest of my life. Big words for a crazy 16 year old teenager, but it is true. I bet you can relate to that, with Piper's mom."_

Yes.

_But __I swear, I will keep her safe with all the power I got. Because she is the only one I have."_

The voicemail ended right after that. Tristan wanted to forget that it ever happened. But he could not bring himself to delete it. It was too true. He just dropped the phone and left. But you can't just walk away from a problem like that.

* * *

**Long chappie. Hopefully not too long. I hate long chapters. I get bored after a while, an I never finish the story and lose intrest. But please review. I would like 152 reviews please. And please tell evryone you meet Happy Feast of Fortuna, just to confuse them. Adios.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY PEEPS! Thanks for reviewing! I was happy that I got tons of reviews! I also want to let you know this. It is not over. They are not even halfway across the country, and I wrote 22 chapters. And I am thinking of doing a sequel. Or a trilogy. Not sure. But I have some ideas planned out. And I might edit this and submit it to the Young Author's contest at my school in April, I probably will be done with this story by then, it's 10 months away. ****What do you think?**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I breathed in the air. The city of the Alamo was breath taking. It had the normal skyscrapers like all the other major cities iun the world. But there was a winding river going around the center of the city. There was buildings that seemed that they were from the time when the Spanish were in the area, or at leasst inspired by it. There were little shops and cafes, and lots of greenery, and there were leaves floating in the river, since it was fall. Boats were on the river, It was paradise.

I pulled out a large floppy hat and placed on my head. I think my mom did something to the bag. Now I can pull anything out of my bag. I pulled out some lip balm. The hot air made my skin rough. But I don't care. I felt free. More like the Piper I want to see in the mirror. The Piper I saw with my friends. The Piper with Leo. The happy Piper.

We both realized that we had to do something fun, since, Houston is less than 250 miles way now. I wanted go on the river tour, but Leo wanted to go to an amusment park.

"Let's go to Six Flags!" Leo exclaimed.

By now, I was getting tired of hiis whining, so I finally gave in.

"Fine. But we will have dinner by the river. Deal?"

"Mmhmm." Leo answered, while flipping though the radio stations.

We pulled into the parking lot and bought tickets. I got the bag that I brought with me and went into the changing room. I pulled out a bathing suit. Bikini. I did it again. Bikini. Again. Tankini. Again. Bikini.

Finally, after many tries, I pulled out a black one piece with small polka dots, and a skirt to go over it. It was a squareneck, so it did not show off my boobs. I put a t-shirt over it an strapped my knive to my thigh and put the skirt on. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and slipped into some sports sandels. I looked at myself in thee mirror. I looked different. I had the same skin tone and hair color as before, but I stood out more. No more choppy hair. I did not hide like I used to.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Leo was wearing some swim trunks, with a t-shirt over it. He was wearing sandels, and he had a clip-on pocket. I knew that it was one of the pockets of his toolbelt. I remember him saying he made it movable and waterproof, freezeproof and Stollproof. Basicly indestrucable in anyway.

Leo saw me and waved. "So, what are going to do first?"

**5 hours later...**

"OH MY GODS! THAT WAS SO FUN!" I yelled. We just went on one of the rollercoasters.

"I KNOW! Let's go and get some ice cream." Leo told me.

I was about to follow him when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Two of the janitors were looking at us weirdly. They looked away from us. I felt that something was off. But now I knew. They were monsters.

"Leo." I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. "Monsters. They are disquised as janitors."

His eyes widened. He nodded.

"Let's go and eat some ice cream, then we will leave. We can go down to the river like you wanted." He sai. I confirmed it with a nod.

We got soft serve ice cream in cones, then we walked away, still causious. But as we walked though the water park portion. We saw that some of the rides were closed, so people were leaving and there was a thick crow of people. We weaved our way though the crowd. But soon we were alone.

I felt nervous. We continued walking. We learned the number one lesson to staying alive during a monster attack, or when you are in a monster-infested area is to keep moving.

I knew something was following us. I could sense it. Then we heard foot steps. All around us. I got out my knife, and Lo got out a large bronze hammer. But it was the kind for hammering nails, with the sharp end and the flat end. Good for stabbing and for breaking skulls.

We stood back to back as 10 of the janitors were coming out of the shadows. My knife was out in front of me, and Leo held his hammer high.

The janitors were mumbling in a strange language. They were growling and I caught clippets of words. But it was not Greek or Latin. My blood went cold. It was the language of Gaea. A language that radiates terror. That speaks in my dreams.

The words grew louder, making my heart beat faster. THe clothing melted off of them. They grew taller, now about 8 feet each. They grew snouts and sharp teeth. They turned black, with stubby hands and feet, but with long razor sharp claws. I knew what they were now. Telkines. **(Its spelled Telekines on Camp Half-Blood Wiki, but I like this spelling better.) **

"Even after the fall of our First Mistress, we still find joy in the deaths of the children of the gods." One of them growled.

"Especially the ones who are fearful because of her. The deaths of the ones who defied her will avenge her defeat greatly." A different one growled.

"The gods will mourn tonight. They will have good reason. A blow to their rule."

Then they all lunged. I sliced the head of one. Leo killed two at the same time, one by bashing the hammer into it's skull, the other by throwing a fireball at it. We fought, but more came. I start to slow down, my energy draining. But they did not come back to life, but I felt tears stream down my face, as bad memories came and flooded my mind. But I continued to fight. I was not a stupid daughter of Aprodite.

I turned around and kicked one back. I turned around, the telkine was their with the it knocked my knife out of my hands. It clawed my face, leaving long narrow, but deep cuts from my cheekbone down to the base of my ear. It was about to sink it's claws into my chest But then it was tackled to the ground by Leo, knocking me over. He set his hand on fire and grasped on to the telekine's snout, but it gave him a deep cut in his side. It started gushing blood.

"LEO!" I yelled. He fell to the ground, liquid crimson spilling on the pavement. I stabbed the last one, but I did not watch it crumble to dust. I knelt down next to Leo . I forced some ambroia and nectar into his mouth, but it only made the wound start to clot. I would need to get a bandage later.

"Hey," I looked down. Leo was looking at me with consern. "You're bleeding." He touched my cuts. Fresh blood was on his fingers.

"I'll be fine. You look terrible." It was true. He was paler, and had other bruises and cuts. And the gash in his side.

We got up. Then I flinched. I must of twisted my ankle. But Leo suppoted me. He held out his hand. But I was hesitent.

"I might topple over." He said. "You look like it too."

"Yeah, I fell like it." I took his hand, thankul for his friendship, even this tense. I thought about the telkines. I thought about the past. But it haunted me. But it sent me into a more hopeful future.

* * *

**So, tell me how you liked the chapter. Please read my other story. I got the idea from a review in Chapter 15. Thanks Yellow Submarine. Leo is awesome. I was wathcing a new music video, 50 ways to say goodbye by Train. The song is really funny. He can't get over his girlfriend, so he's telling everyone that she died. Danced to death in an East side night club, eaten by a lion, got ran over by 'a crappy purple scion'. Just do it for me. ****Review. ****I would like 162 reviews. BYE! **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	23. Chapter 23

**HI! This is a filler chapter for today. The next chapter will be Houston! But I want to do that chapter in Piper's POV, so I can write her reaction to Leo. I will do the same for Leo in Oklahoma. I will do at least one chapter on Houston. ****But I would like to thank all my readers for reading my story. I am really happy for having lots of readers. But you don't want to listen to me rant, so Chapter 23! **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

When I woke up, my head hurt. I tried to remember what happened, then it hit me. Monsters. I felt around my waist. My tool-belt was gone.

"PIPER!" I yelled. Where is she? I tried to sit up, but someone pushed me down.

"Shhh. I'm all right."

I looked up. Piper was hovering over me. A gauze was taped over her cheek, but she looked fine.

"Calm down. I need to clean your cut." Piper said.

"What about ambrosia and nectar?"

"It helped a little bit, but the cut has not closed. It only slowed down the bleeding for me to get you out of the park and away from other telkines. I think it need stitches also. Lay down."

"I'm already laying down, Beauty Queen." I said with a grin.

Piper frowned and gave me a deluxe I-really-am-disliking-you-right-now-glare.

I felt her cut my shirt off with her knife. I felt it peel off near an area above my hip. Piper held it up. There was a nasty blood stain near the bottom and it was cut open about three inches in the area.

"It's already ruined, so I will use it to starch the bleeding. This really needs medical help, and it might ruin your car seat." Piper said.

"WHAT! You are doing the surgery in MY car! Put a plastic sheet over the seat! RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed. I felt with my hands and I now realized that I was sitting in the back seat of the car. The windows were covered and the hood was up too. But I did not want blood in my car. It's leather!

"Fine, I'll put some plastic underneath the cut. But I think your well being is more important than the car's well being." Piper grumbled.

"Hmmh."

Piper balled up the shirt and placed it on the cut. She pressed it there.

"Here, eat this." She handed me some ambrosia. "The edge of the cut should numb, but this will help."

I placed it my mouth, and I felt spicy chili burn in my throat. Piper kept the cloth there for a couple of minutes. After about ten pain-staking minutes. (That's a long time of waiting for a ADHD kid like me.) She pulled the shirt away.

The cut was pretty deep, and it was a long one too. But it looked like it had stopped bleeding. There was a some dirt in it. But I could look at it without fainting, though it was a close one. Piper looked worried. But she put on a smile.

"I am going to clean the cut. It may hurt a bit. But stay calm." Piper soothed. She must be charm speaking to me, because I felt calmer. Piper pulled out some tweezers from a little red bag and plucked some of the bigger dirt pieces. She then took some water from a large water bottle and she mixed it with soap, and poured it on the wound. I winced as it stung. Piper looked at me.

"It's fine. I won't get back to my original level of awesomeness without you cleaning the wound." I told her.

She smiled. "I'm glad you are cheerful." She poured more water on my wound. She them pulled out a wash cloth and started rubbing on the wound. I saw it started bleeding and it REALLY hurt. I cried out in pain.

"I don't want to do this, but you have to do it to clean the wound. It will be over in a second." She charm-speaked to me, but I saw she was trying to stop herself from crying. After it stopped, she gave me some ambrosia and nectar.

"You are doing a good job.I am not a healer. I am only doing what Will taught me to do." Piper told me.

"You're doing the hard work. And you have not even started on the stitches." I exclaimed.

"Well, you could help me. I will get some fishing line from your toolbelt, and maybe can you summon some fire so I can sterilize the needle."

I placed the small needle in the palm of my hand and heated it up till it turned red, then let it cool down. Piper came back with some fishing line. She cut off a piece and put it though the needle. She picked a spot about a fourth of an inch away from the edge of the cut closest to her and stuck the needle though the edges of the cut. I felt a slight sting, but like Piper said, the edges of the cut went numb. She tied the suture and continued doing them, going farther away. She gave me pieces of ambrosia throughout the process. After about half an hour, she was done.

She breathed out. "It's done."

Piper cleaned and put away all the supplies. She climbed over the seat and into the driver's seat. She pulled off the covers off the windows and opened them a bit. She had the keys in hand and she started the engine and by now looking out the open windows, drove out of a parking lot that was in the middle of nowhere. She drove onto Highway 10. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach grow. I re-lived the night that changed my life. After about two hours, I saw the place I wanted to forget about.

Houston.

* * *

**Well, hope this was a good filler chapter. I would of posted earlier, but I was writing the pre-chapter/prologue (It's too long to be a prologue,but it really is not the start of the story) for a story I was thinking of posting. I'm not sure of posting it now, but I might do it today or tomorrow. I can't think of a title. Oh well, it will come to me. But here is the usual. Review. I would like 166 reviews for today. See ya peeps!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES **


	24. Chapter 24

******OMG! I cannot believe that I got 14 reviews for my new story! I know some of the rviewers are people who reviewed for this story! But I have to update this before I go on vacation this weekend, and one week later, I'm going to Flordia, an I am going to Ohio sometime in August, and I need to do my summer math packet... Gods, I'm busy! But I WILL update! And I hope the Houston chapter is decent, I had trouble writing this chappie. But I will make Oklahoma more fun. Adios!**

******-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

Houston.

I glanced back at Leo though the mirror of the car. He looked pale, like he was about to throw up or faint. Hopefully it did not have anything to do with the stitches. Not that it was any worse. But I felt it too. After one meeting with Esperanza Valdez, I know that feeling. A person like her should of not died that way. A taste of bitter medicine. Just that Leo got most of the bottle.

I slowed down as we got closer. I breathed in.

"Leo, do you want to stop somewhere and rest, or-"

"13510 East Hardy Road." He whispered.

"What?"

"That's where the machine shop was."

"You want to go now?"

"Yes."

"We will do that, but you need to put a shirt on." I told him.

Leo put on a shirt, but I can see his hands were shaking. He slid his hand though his hair and twitted his thumbs. He was pulling pieces of metal out of his tool-belt and he started making something/ I kept driving. Leo kept looking out the window, the grimace on his face grew, and he told me to turn right.

I drove down the street, and I pulled up to where the address was.

It was a empty lot.

I turned off the car and got out. Leo got out and he stood next to me. He mouth was slightly open.

We walked onto the area. It was mostly sand and weeds, but I could see where the foundation was. I walked across the area, Leo was next to me. He held onto my hand tightly. I tried to keep a plain face, and he was fighting to do so too.

I stared at the open space. I walked though. Pieces of metal and plastic and trash were littered all around the lot. Then I heard something. Leo looked down. He bent down and picked it up. Leo held it in his hand.

It was a set of keys. A set of dirty, rusty keys.

Leo let out a wild cry. He grasped my hand even tighter than it already was. I pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay to cry. You don't have to hide it anymore." I told him quietly.

Leo grasped onto me tighter. He started sobbing into my shoulder. I started crying too. We held each other, mourning the loss together, something Leo has never done fully.

"Why did she have to die?" He whispered as tears streamed down his face. "Why?"

"I don't know. But you have me. I care for you." I murmured into his ear.

You can love me, I almost said. Almost.

Leo let go. He smiled at me. I smiled back. For a second I saw the spirit of Esperanza Valdez, smiling at me. I held Leo's hand and lead him back to the car.

We drove around for a while. We were quiet.

"Thank you."

I looked at him. "For what?"

"Making me come back. I would of never done it without you."

"No problem." I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel.

"It's not just a problem. It was a fear."

"We have faced fear before."

"This was my first fear. The one that started all my downfalls. It's gone now."

"Yes." I was thinking about the memories. I thought of all the thingss Leo has told me. He is right. The events of his mother's death started it all.

"Piper? Can you hear me?" He asked.

I came out of my stupor and I looked at Leo.

"Why are you acting this way? Sometimes you are my friend, sometimes you are like Jason, distant. Why?" He asked. His gaze was rueful.

"Why do you act like you need to watch me then?" I snapped back at him. 'You are acting like I'm a little kid, when you are the real one."

"You act out. You are the one that needs to be cared for now, don't you know what I'm feeling?"

"Don't you know what I'm feeling?"

Leo stared at me. I pulled over and stopped the car. I gave him a glare. What were we feeling now? What was I feeling now? What was he feeling now?

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He stared at me in shock. Then he shocked me too.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips on mine. Hard. I closed my eyes. I felt as if I were floating. Then he pulled away. It only lasted for a second.

"I'm sorry too." He told me."I'm just mot sure what for. Why don't I drive?"

I nooded my head, still in a daze. I got into the passenger's seat. Now I had plenty of time to think. Why?

* * *

**Mean while, on Olympus... just to let you know, they won't start dating anytime soon...things will be, um, difficult. I mean, here is an equation to explain it.**

**Leo + Piper + first kiss akwardness= PURE DRAMA!**

**Now, I think that is my favorite math problem of all time, and that is amazing because Algabra is my favorite subject. But, until next time. Things will be pretty fast paced after Oklahoma, and I will include some major kissing. But please review. 174 reviews will make my day. Bye!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES **


End file.
